Angel Demon
by omega32
Summary: One day after a dinner Chamo suggests that Setsuna and Konoka make a pactio which is the start of a crazy and wild adventure for the two girls and class of 3-A as they go through ordeals with sneaky spies, crazy villian desires, and returns of old rivals. Most but not all content follows return from magical world; after much editing and thought this story will stay and be completed
1. Pactio Card?

1. Pactio card?

(I do not own Negima! or any of it's animes, games, mangas, or any other content related to the subject)

(To all reading and returning I'm sorry their have been many changes and removals of this story, it's truly been a tough fix as it was my first work and was quite sloppy plus trying to follow the site's rating. It will now stay and remain, updates though i can't promise fast but it won't be abandoned or removed ever again. All i ask is that returning fans give it a chance and new fans i hope you enjoy.)

As Negi stood at the board talking to the class Setsuna sighed. It always felt different to her being in a classroom learning than battling for her life against evil enemies, different but more peaceful. Everyone would smile, laugh, and have fun. One of the ways to have fun of course involved Negi. A lot of the girls liked to tease Negi, usually by flirting with him. There were too many girls to count that liked to flirt with him. Setsuna wasn't one of them though. The person she liked was…

"Hey Setsuna what's wrong?" Setsuna thoughts stopped as she looked to her right and there she saw Konoka's smiling face.

"Oh um…nothing I was just thinking and kinda spaced out I guess."

"Silly Setsuna," Konoka teased as she looked to the front of the class again. Setsuna sighed again, no matter what she tried she was always thinking of Konoka. She wanted to protect her no matter what but more then she wanted to…

'Ahhh stop with those thoughts,' Setsuna thought. 'I want to be with her so bad but… I don't want to be rejected or worse lose her friendship.' She just slightly shook her head and finished class. After class she decided maybe she'd train with Asuna.

Asuna agreed and they trained for about two hours working on their swordsmanship. After they finished Setsuna wiped her face with a rag and saw that Asuna was talking on a cell phone.

"Okay I got it, thanks Konoka," Asuna said before she shut her phone. "Oh what'd Konoka want?" Setsuna said.

"That she's just about finished making dinner but she also wanted me to ask you if you'd wanna join us tonight. So…" Setsuna smiled and said "Sure tell Konoka I'll be there in twenty minutes."

-x-

Knock-Knock. "Oh that must be Setsuna," Konoka said excitedly. She opened the door and saw Setsuna standing there, sword behind her back. "Hi Konoka."

Konoka smiled and before Setsuna could react pulled her into the room to the little table where Negi and Asuna were waiting for them. "Oh hi Setsuna glad you could make it," Negi said.

She just smiled and set her sword down and sat in her spot next to Asuna and Konoka. Chamo was sitting on Negi's shoulder watching them with his eyes half closed. "Great now that you're here let's dig in," Konoka said happily. They all had a burger and some pork buns and finished it off with a cold glass of coke.

"Ah I'm stuffed," Asuna said lying backwards. "You sure know how to cook Konoka."

"Yeah thank you for the food," both Negi and Setsuna said at the same time.

Konoka smiled. "Thanks. So what you all wanna do now?" Asuna and Negi both looked at each other while Setsuna slightly blushed not saying what she really wanted to say to Konoka.

'It's just too much to risk,' she thought to herself. Setsuna just looked at Konoka who looked back at her and smiled. Setsuna's blush deepened as she turned away.

Chamo looked at her then at Konoka and got an idea. "Hey I've got an idea," he said startling everyone in the room.

He ran over to Konoka and said "Why don't you and Setsuna make a pactio card?"

Both Asuna and Setsuna jumped up and said "What?"

"Oh come on Setsuna," Chamo said running up to her. "I can tell you like Konoka. And you're always trying to protect her anyways so why not make a pactio card?" Setsuna just turned a deep red and looked away.

"You stupid rat!" Asuna said grabbing him before he could run. "I'm gonna make you…"

"I'll do it," Konoka said. Everyone in the room turned to her. "He does have a good point; Setsuna and I are always together so why not make a pactio card, if we were ever in trouble it'd come in handy. So what do you think Setsuna?"

Konoka turned to look at her and gasped. Setsuna's face was very red and she was sweating. "See I was right," Chamo said. Asuna just pinned him to the ground with her foot and looked at Setsuna and Konoka.

"Setsuna are you okay?" Konoka asked worriedly. "I…umm…I...I…I'm so sorry Konoka," she replied shakily then ran out the room.

Everyone was looking at the now empty doorway. "I wonder why Setsuna was so…" Negi started to say.

Asuna just shook her head and mumbled "Stupid Negi."

"Hey I heard that!" Asuna just ignored him and turned to Konoka who looked sad. "Don't worry Konoka," Asuna said pulling her out of her daze. "It wasn't your fault it was Chamo's fault!" she said yelling at Chamo.

"Yeah but…she looked so scared. If only I hadn't agreed to do it…"

"Don't think like that," Asuna said. She grabbed Setsuna's sword which she'd forgot and gave it to Konoka. "Go find her. She'll be glad to see you, I promise." Konoka looked at Asuna for a second then nodded and ran off to find her friend.

-x-

'I'm such an idiot,' Setsuna thought to herself. 'Konoka… I'm such an idiot; I can't believe I ran out like that. And for what, my idea of being with her? All she wanted was a simple kiss…'

Setsuna just shook her head as she lay by herself in the bath. Surprisingly the place was empty though it was still around 5:00; people usually arrive at the bath a bit after 6:00. Setsuna was glad to be alone right now though, it let her relax from the event that had just happened.

She just closed her eyes and said "I can't help it, I'm just simply in love with Konoka but I'm too nervous to ever say or do anything about it." She opened her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek soon followed by another.

"Setsuna…is that really true?" Setsuna quickly turned around and saw Konoka behind her with her sword.

'I was too absorbed in my thoughts and didn't notice that she'd found me,' Setsuna thought sadly. 'Great now I've done it. I'm gonna lose my best friend and…' She couldn't hold it in anymore, she started crying.

"Setsuna what's wrong?" Konoka said bending down next to where Setsuna was sitting. Setsuna just looked at her, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry…Konoka. If you…hate me I…understand."

Konoka knelt so her face was inches from Setsuna's. "So you love me huh?" Setsuna sadly nodded. "Hmm," said Konoka. "So it isn't just me."

'What? Could it really be true…' she thought. Konoka just smiled and said "Come back to my room with me Setsuna. I'll tell you more in a bit okay."

She offered her hand to Setsuna who grabbed it. Konoka pulled her up but forgot one thing, Setsuna was naked. The second Setsuna stood up she realized this also so she quickly dove back into the water but she was still holding Konoka's hand. The force took Konoka by surprise and before Setsuna knew it, SPLASH! Konoka emerged from the warm bath wiping the water from her face. "I'm so sorry Konoka, it's just I'm naked so…I didn't mean to I'm sorry."

Konoka just looked at her a smile forming on her lips. Then she broke out laughing. "That was so fun," she giggled. Setsuna just looked at her for a second then she started laughing also.

After they both calmed down Setsuna said "Come on let's head back Konoka. Negi and Asuna are waiting for us. Wait here for a sec, I'll get some towels." Konoka nodded and turned around looking the other way. Setsuna got out and headed to grab her towel and a few extra ones.

'Does Konoka love me too?' she thought as she grabbed her towel wrapping it around her body. She just slightly blushed at the thought and headed back to Konoka.


	2. The Gossipy Truth

2. The Gossipy Truth

Setsuna and Konoka both headed back together. Setsuna was back in her clothes, sword slung over her back. Konoka didn't have her clothes on though; she had a towel around her body and another around her hair. Her clothes were a wet dripping bundle in her hands. They were both smiling as they walked into the room together greeted by a worried Asuna and Negi and an eager Chamo.

"Konoka, what happened? And why are you naked?" Asuna said.

Konoka just laughed. "Well Setsuna was in the bath so we talked but when I helped her up I forgot she was naked so she quickly went back into the water but I was still holding her hand so I got dragged in also." Setsuna slightly blushing nodded.

"Well great now that you're both good how about we do that pac…" He was cut short as Asuna punched him. Setsuna took a deep breath and looked at Konoka who smiled. "Well Setsuna it's up to you?"

Setsuna smiled slightly. "Okay, Chamo get the circle ready and Konoka…you might wanna get dressed."

-x-

Both Setsuna and Konoka sat on their knees in the magic circle Chamo had made. Negi and Asuna both watched to see what was gonna happen. "Okay the circles ready so let's see a good kiss," Chamo said.

"Of all the creatures you could have saved Negi it had to be him," Asuna sighed. Negi just let out a short laugh.

Konoka slightly blushed as she looked at Setsuna who was really blushing. 'Well here goes,' she thought. She and Konoka slowly moved closer until their lips connected. The room filled with a bright glow and the kiss lasted until the glow ended. They slowly pulled away both now very red but both of them were smiling.

"Yeah pactio complete," Chamo said. He handed Konoka the card and everyone gathered around her to see it. It had Setsuna on it, similar to the one Negi had of her but she was in a different pose, her wings were fully open also.

"Oh yay we now have our own card Setsuna," Konoka said hugging her.

Setsuna was still a little speechless but she smiled slightly and managed to say "Yeah we do."

Everyone stood up and Asuna said "Well I'm glad today's Friday which means no school tomorrow but I still have my paper route which SUCKS. I was hoping we could all do something but I'll be too tired."

Konoka laughed and said "Well just say you're sick then so we can have fun."

"Yeah that could work but your grandpa, if he sees me won't he…"

"Oh don't worry about him, he said you can stay for free anyway, one day off won't bother him."

Asuna smiled at that and said "Well I'm gonna get ready for my bath. Negi it's been a bit since you've had yours so you're coming too."

"What wait…nooo help me girls," Negi said as Asuna dragged him out of the room toward the school's bath. Setsuna and Konoka just smiled leaving them and Chamo alone.

"Umm Konoka can we talk alone?"

"Sure one sec." She grabbed Chamo before he could catch the alone part and told him, "We need to be alone so you wait outside till were done."

She put him on the ground outside the room. "What hey that's not…" He was cut short by the door closing and the lock being turned.

"So Setsuna what'd you wanna talk about?"

"Well umm I…I can't hide it anymore Konoka. You already heard me say it, I love you. I'm just curious…what do you think of…me?"

"Hmm," Konoka said smiling. "Well you are my best friend and well…I don't know if it's love yet but I…like you too Setsuna."

"Really you do?" Setsuna said. Konoka just nodded. "Well since you do then…umm do you wanna…umm…?"

"You're so funny when you're shy Setsuna," Konoka said. "You want to be my girlfriend huh?"

'Wow she easily gets right to the point,' Setsuna thought as she nodded.

"Okay then you can and I'll be your girlfriend also. That means we're now a couple Setsuna." She grabbed Setsuna's arm and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah we are. But let's keep this a secret; I don't want it to spread that's why I wanted Chamo to be out of the room. Does that sound okay?"

Konoka nodded. "Hmm well sorry Konoka but I have night patrol tonight so…I should probably get going. I'll see you tomorrow morning ok?"

Konoka nodded and before Setsuna could move she quickly kissed her. "See you tomorrow Setsuna."

She said then started grabbing the plates from dinner to clean them. Setsuna walked out of the room as an annoyed Chamo scurried back in. 'She kissed me,' Setsuna thought smiling. That smile stayed on her face as she headed outside to patrol the school.

-x-

Konoka had just finished cleaning up and had her pj's on when Asuna and a sore Negi got back. "So how was it?" Konoka asked though she pretty much knew the answer.

"Sore and painful," Negi groaned. "Asuna do you really have to scrub so hard?"

Asuna just smiled at him and turned to Konoka. "Well enough about us, what happened between you and Setsuna while we were gone?" she said nudging Konoka with her elbow.

"Yeah they kicked me out so I wanna know too," Chamo said. Konoka smiled and had a slight blush appear on her face. Everyone leaned in closer to hear her better.

She took a deep breath. "Well Setsuna and I are now a couple. And…I also kissed her."

Everyone was silent for a second but then they smiled and ran right up to her. "Way to go for you girl," Asuna said.

"You two will make a great couple," Negi said.

"Woooooh lesbian action," Chamo shouted till Asuna slammed him on the ground with her foot.

"You had better keep this quiet," she said. "Or else your going back to the magic world with a few broken bones got that?" The look in her eyes were so venomous that Chamo quickly nodded.

"Good, well I think I'm gonna go to bed, see you all in the morning." The others nodded and got into bed also.

After the light was turned off and Asuna's snoring was the only thing to be heard Konoka thought to herself 'Setsuna and I are a couple now, I'm gonna have to try hard to make this relationship work.'

-x-

It was 9:00 A.M. when Konoka's alarm clock went off. She slowly opened her eyes and began reaching her hand toward it to turn it off but Asuna solved that by throwing a pillow at it. "Thank you Asuna," Konoka said tiredly. Asuna just let out a grunt and tried falling back asleep.

Konoka and Negi got up and got dressed then began making breakfast. As Konoka served some pancakes to an eager Negi and a half-awake Asuna there was a knock on the door. She quickly ran over to it and opened it. Setsuna stood outside the door with her sword again and a flower.

"Umm hi Konoka," she said. "Well umm when I was patrolling last night I saw this flower and…umm I thought you might like it so here."

"Oh Setsuna," she said hugging her tightly. "Thank you very much. Are you hungry, I made pancakes?"

"No but thank you," she said walking in. Konoka followed her smelling the flower.

"Oh hey Setsuna," Negi said with a mouth full of pancake.

"Hi Negi, Hi Asuna." Asuna just slightly smiled and slowly began eating.

"So what we gonna do today?" Negi asked.

"I'm not sure but I don't care as long as we have fun," Konoka said excitedly as she put the flower Setsuna gave her in a vase. Setsuna just smiled and waited for everyone to finish eating.

-x-

"All right lets go," Konoka said after she finished cleaning the dishes. Joining her and Setsuna was only Negi, Chamo and Asuna. They all left the room and began heading down the hall when Chamo saw Kazumi walking the opposite way. He smiled to himself; maybe others should know about Setsuna and Konoka's relationship, it could end up being fun. Luckily he and Kazumi had a sign that meant something was up, a sign that could be used when Asuna was around.

When she walked by and turned to look at them Chamo, who was on Negi's shoulder spun his tail in a counter-clockwise circle then pointed it straight out. Kazumi smiled, what Chamo just did meant something was up, and she intended to find out what that something was. "Why are you smiling Kazumi?" Sayo said floating by her side.

"I'm smiling because I've got work to do," she said with a grin.

-x-

Setsuna walked slowly against the wall on her side. She knew the enemy was out there waiting to attack her and claim victory. She wasn't gonna let that happen though. She turned around and saw Konoka smiling at her. She nodded and said "You ready?"

Konoka just laughed at her and ran out her gun pinning Negi in the back scoring her and Setsuna points. The four of them were playing Laser Tag; it was Setsuna and Konoka against Negi and Asuna. Negi wasn't very good against the two, he was just too slow. But Asuna… she was a pain in the ass. No matter what Konoka and Setsuna did she was always nailing them and by the time they noticed she would be hiding again.

'Where are you Asuna?' Setsuna thought slowly looking around as Negi was getting owned by Konoka. She then heard a bell and pointed her gun in that direction but all she saw was a bell on the ground. Her vest began changing color which meant someone was shooting her.

'Damn you Asuna,' she thought. 'Used that bell as a decoy, she's pretty smart. But she isn't getting away from me this time.'

-x-

"Ah so that's what's going on," Kazumi said smiling in her seat. She and Sayo had followed them to the arcade and when the other four went in the match Chamo had stayed behind to tell Kazumi the news. They were now in a different room so the others wouldn't find them so easily.

"Yup that's it sister. Konoka and Setsuna made a pactio and I'm pretty sure there dating now. Since were good friends though, I figured you'd wanna know."

"You got that right," she said winking at him. Sayo just sighed. "Well I'll have to keep an eye on them but if they make any move, click then I'll have a good photo to show 3-A. Oh I feel so evil at times," she said laughing.

Sayo just sighed again. 'Well she's half right. At least she's not nearly as bad as Chamo though. I'd hate to be either Setsuna or Konoka right now.'

-x-

"Yay we won Setsuna," Konoka said looking at their score card. It was a close match but they still won, and that also meant Asuna and Negi had a bet that had to be completed. If those two had won then Konoka and Setsuna would have had to do the bet.

"AHHHH this is your fault Negi," Asuna yelled at him. "If we'd of won then they would be kissing each other but now I gotta kiss you." With that she quickly grabbed Negi and kissed him. Setsuna and Konoka both watched trying to hide their smiles.

Asuna looked at them after the kiss. "What's so funny you two?" Setsuna and Konoka just looked at each other and started giggling.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Asuna said. "So what we gonna do next?"

Konoka was about to reply but Negi spoke first. "Hey where's Chamo? He said he'd wait here until we finished."

"Hey brother sorry I'm late, decided to look around you know," he said as he ran up to Negi and scurried up to his shoulder.

Negi and Konoka seemed to believe him but Setsuna and Asuna weren't buying it. "Really Chamo, why do you seem so tired then?" Asuna questioned him.

"Because I ran here."

"This isn't a big arcade and we had a fifteen minute match which should have been plenty of time for you to look around so WHAT ARE YOU HIDING RAT?"

"Hey I'm an ermine NOT a rat!" They both glared at each other until Setsuna spoke up.

"I know how to solve this problem. Asuna we weren't exactly in here so we can't accuse Chamo…"

"Yeah what she said."

"But I figured this was gonna happen so I had a spy watch him. You saw what happened didn't you Mini Setsuna?"

"Yup I saw everything," came her voice as she floated toward them from behind a machine, Chamo's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What exactly happened Mini Setsuna?" Asuna asked.

"Well after the four of you entered the match he went and…well told someone my master and Konoka made a pactio card and that they were probably dating."

Setsuna and Asuna slowly turned to look at Chamo their eyes full of evil. Chamo turned to run but Negi caught him by his tail. "Sorry Chamo but you're not going to run away from this."

"Who did he tell, please say it wasn't Haruna?" Setsuna said.

"No it wasn't Haruna," Mini Setsuna said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "It was Kazumi he told." Everyone froze. Haruna the gossip girl would have been the worst to tell. But Kazumi was the second worst to tell. That meant she was probably spying on them with a camera at this very moment.

"Chamo," Setsuna said slowly. "Is this true?" Chamo couldn't speak so he just nodded.

Asuna grabbed him from Negi's hand. "You remember what I said RIGHT! If this didn't stay quiet you'd be going back to the magic world with a few broken bones. Well I intend to keep my word." Chamo tried to escape but Asuna's grip was just too strong.

"Asuna stop," Konoka said. "Don't hurt him, I knew it'd reach Kazumi sooner or later, after all she and Chamo are practically family."

"Yeah that's right," Chamo said getting his energy back knowing he wasn't gonna die.

"So instead we'll just have to let him find his own food for a month. No more meals from me for one whole month. That sound okay Asuna?" Chamo gasped, that wasn't good but it could have been worse.

Asuna just sighed. "Yeah whatever but if I find out you told someone else then I won't be so forgiving. Got it?"

"Yup you never know when I'll be around," Mini Setsuna said. With that she turned back into her paper doll form which Setsuna put in her pocket.

"Well with all that done what're we gonna do now?" Negi said as Chamo scurried back to his shoulder.

"I have something fun we can all do," Konoka said happily. "Shopping."

"Woooooh yeah go Konoka," Asuna cheered. Negi and Setsuna just watched as both the girls smiled and grabbed their hands dragging them toward town.

"So I'm found out huh?" Kazumi said. "Well I'm not giving up. Hopefully with all the fun their having those two will make a mistake and then click I get the proof of this relationship. You ready Sayo?"

Sayo just sighed "Yeah."

-x-

"My feet are sore," Setsuna said. "I can't believe you two have that much energy for shopping."

"Yeah I know," Negi said.

After the long hours in town they were now heading back to the school. They were all sitting on a train, Konoka next to Setsuna while Asuna bored Negi with all the stuff she bought. Chamo was asleep on Negi's shoulder. Konoka laid her head on Setsuna's shoulder. "I had fun today. Didn't you Setsuna?"

"Yeah I did."

-x-

"Oh this is heating up," Kazumi said quietly as she spied on them from the other train car. She could see them through the car door's window. "Isn't this getting exciting Sayo?" She looked at her ghost friend who was reading a book.

Kazumi turned her attention back to Konoka and Setsuna her fingers twitching on her camera. During the trip in town they never tried spotting her or even mentioned her name. It seemed they'd forgotten that Chamo had even talked to her. She'd make them see that it's not good to forget about Kazumi though.

-x-

"I'm glad we got to spend all of today together," Konoka continued. "I find it so fun being together with you. You're the best girl a girlfriend could ever have." Asuna and Negi both stopped what they were doing and looked at them, though neither Konoka nor Setsuna noticed.

Setsuna just smiled. "Thank you, today was really fun for me too." Konoka smiled then leaned upward in front of Setsuna and kissed her.

CLICK, CLICK, CLICK. "Oh wow I can't believe it, Chamo wasn't lying. Sayo you gotta see this."

"What is it Kaz…oh wow…is that…"

"Yup it's Setsuna and Konoka kissing. And I have the proof right here. The class of 3-A has a surprise coming their way on Monday."

-x-

Unlike the pactio kiss and the one Konoka and Setsuna had alone this one lasted longer. When they broke both Negi and Asuna were staring at them, Negi his face beet red while Asuna just stared. Konoka just smiled at Setsuna and laid her head on Setsuna's lap closing her eyes. Setsuna smiled then saw Negi and Asuna staring at them. "Ummm…what?"

"I didn't know you two had it in you, and now I can say I've seen it with my own eyes," Asuna said. Setsuna just smiled nervously and looked at Konoka who had fallen asleep on her lap.

The five of them were now walking down the school hall; Setsuna was carrying Konoka and the items she bought to their room. Asuna opened the door for her and followed them in turning on the light. Setsuna set Konoka's stuff down and placed her in her bed removing her shoes and pulling the covers over Konoka. "Well I should go now, goodnight Asuna and Negi."

"Yeah goodnight," they both said together.

"I'll see you tomorrow Konoka," Setsuna said before kissing Konoka on the forehead. With a final wave she left the room and headed towards her own room.

"Wow today has sure been an interesting day," Asuna said grabbing her pj's.

"Yeah I know," Negi said putting Chamo in his sleeping area.

"I'm really curious how close those two are gonna get in this relationship," Asuna said after she'd changed into her pajamas.

Negi was about to reply but then Konoka muttered "Setsuna" in her sleep. "That should be a start for you right there Asuna," Negi said.


	3. Noise

3. Noise

"Come on Asuna or we're gonna be late again," Konoka said by her side.

"Hey it's not my fault Chamo wouldn't let go of my panties, humph stupid pervert rat." It was Monday which meant a new week of school. Konoka and Setsuna had spent yesterday together, but all they did was walk around campus. Now it was back to regular school days, at least until school was out.

Konoka and Asuna burst into class seconds before the late bell rang. They both sighed and took their seats. Konoka waved to Setsuna as she sat down and took in a deep breath from all that running, she'd forgotten her skates being in such a hurry. Setsuna just smiled and looked forward to today until she saw Kazumi talking to all the girls around her.

Setsuna couldn't hear them but she had a damn good idea what it was that Kazumi was talking about. Then she gasped, she'd kissed Konoka on the train! There's no telling if Kazumi had saw or not. Setsuna looked at Konoka and could tell by her face she was thinking the same thing. 'This is gonna end up being a bad day,' Setsuna thought.

"All right everyone settle down," Negi said. "Let's start today with…"

"Wait hold up sensei," Kazumi said.

Setsuna grabbed her book, 'If Kazumi speaks a word about me and Konoka I'm gonna…'

"Okay so I was riding a train home Saturday right. And I saw two people kiss, and can you guess who they were? It was oooooooof…"

Setsuna blinked in surprise, she had the book held back ready to be thrown but she didn't throw it yet, so who had thrown that other book?

"You just need to shut up and stay out of people's lives," Asuna said angrily. "Who cares if two people kissed, it happens all the time."

'Thank you Asuna,' Setsuna thought.

"Shut up Asuna, you were there anyway. Why don't you say who it was then cause if you don't I will," Kazumi snarled.

"Girls please just drop this and sit down!" Negi pleaded.

"Ya Bell don't put stress on Negi," Ayaka spoke up.

"AHHHHHH just SHUT UP CLASS REP," Asuna yelled jumping at her. Negi sighed as the whole class began yelling cheering for Ayaka or Asuna.

Setsuna just shrugged then hurled the book at Kazumi's head when she wasn't looking. Negi saw but didn't do anything, he understood how upset she was. He just went to his desk and opened one of the drawers. He had something that he bought yesterday that would easily stop fights that broke out.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR. He finally let his finger off the air horn's button, Asuna and Ayaka both holding their ears along with the rest of the class.

"I've had enough of this fighting," Negi said. "So every time a fight breaks out from now on I'm gonna use this horn."

He sighed but then froze as his master Evangeline glared angrily at him. She cracked her knuckles together, which meant he was in big trouble with her after class today. Negi gulped but then shook his head and turned to the rest of the class. "Okay can we please start class now?"

He was about to announce what they were gonna do when Kazumi stood up and said "No we can't. I've had two books thrown at my head already today so I need my revenge. Instead of telling everyone who kissed on that train I got a better idea."

She grabbed her backpack and opened it up pulling out photos. "Why not look for yourself," she said throwing them around the room.

Konoka and Setsuna gasped. "This can't be happening," Konoka muttered till a photo landed right in front of her. It indeed showed them kissing on the train.

Shaking her head in disbelief she muttered "No, this is…it…why…"

Setsuna looked at Konoka and was upset at how sad she looked; she was on the verge of tears. She turned and saw the entire class looking at them, Kazumi smiled and said "Yup the two in the photo are none other than Setsuna and Konoka. I first wanna be the one to congratulate them on their relationship." With that she started clapping.

"What!" Setsuna yelled. "Are you serious?" Her question was answered as more people began clapping and it didn't take long before half the class was. Setsuna just groaned and she turned to Konoka who was crying now, out of embarrassment, sadness, or happiness she didn't know, she just knew they needed to relax for a while.

She grabbed Konoka's hand and walked to the front of the room with her. A few of the girls were cheering now, thinking they were gonna do something in front of the class but that wasn't the case. Setsuna walked up to Negi. "We need to relax so we're gonna leave for now, don't worry we'll be back later."

She and Konoka walked out ignoring the girls that cheered them on. Out in the safety of the hall Konoka cried openly now, sobbing and sniffing away. Setsuna pulled her into her arm. "It's fine. Come on I know a private spot where we can relax and be alone."

She walked outside and kept walking till they reached the World Tree. She looked around to make sure no one was around and picked up Konoka bridal style. Surprised Konoka said "What are you doing?"

Setsuna just smiled and closed her eyes, after a few seconds her wings came out fully open. She flapped them down and soon she and Konoka flew high up to a sturdy branch and landed on it. She set Konoka down and landed right beside her closing her wings.

"What happens now Setsuna?" Konoka said quietly falling into Setsuna's lap. She looked at Setsuna with watery eyes and said "You're not gonna leave me right?"

"No of course not Konoka. Because of what, that classroom ordeal? You know I love you Konoka, I'm not going anywhere unless you're there also."

Konoka smiled and started caressing Setsuna's cheek with her hand. Setsuna blushed which caused Konoka to laugh. "You're so nervous around me huh?"

Setsuna didn't answer but her blush deepened. Konoka wiped her eyes and said "I'm glad to be out of there for now. Especially on such a beautiful day."

She sat up and leaned against Setsuna.

"You gonna be okay when we go back after everyone saw our picture?" Setsuna said.

"Yeah," Konoka said smiling. "I was scared and nervous at first but when everyone began clapping I was just so happy that I couldn't hold my tears in. That's sounds kinda of silly doesn't it?" She began laughing and Setsuna smiled wrapping a wing around her as they gazed at the ocean together.

-x-

It was about twenty minutes after lunch when they arrived back at class. "Finally your back," Asuna said. "Started to think you two ran off campus."

Konoka just smiled. "You're so silly Asuna."

"Is it really true that you two are dating?" Ayaka said. Konoka nodded and Setsuna slightly blushed but nodded also.

"Well I'm happy for the both of you," Nodoka said quietly.

"Yeah I think you two will make a great couple," Kazumi said winking. Setsuna couldn't hide a smile seeing the giant welt that Asuna's book left on the side of her face. Setsuna was sure Kazumi had a similar welt on the back of her head from the book she threw also. Trying not to chuckle Setsuna just went to her seat while Konoka apologized to Kazumi and used her magic to lessen the pain from her wounds.

After class ended Ayaka went up to them. "How do we know that photo was real? Knowing Kazumi she could have just forged it on a computer."

"Hey I didn't do that," Kazumi said cutting in. "Besides I don't even know how to. Only Chisame would know how to do that, she is the computer whiz after all." They heard her grunt in annoyance as she left the classroom.

"Kazumi how many photos did you throw around the class?" Setsuna asked.

"Only about fifteen or so, I wouldn't have showed any of them if you hadn't thrown a book at me."

"Well I wouldn't have thrown a book at you if you hadn't brought the subject up." Setsuna and Kazumi just stood there yelling at each other.

"It might be hard to tell but they're good friends," Konoka said.

"Yeah I can see that," Sayo said smiling.

"Oh by the way we're throwing a party tonight so are you two coming?" Ayaka asked Setsuna and Konoka.

"I don't remember hearing about a party," Konoka muttered.

"It was being kept secret till we had all the supplies ready and was announced when you two were gone. So come on it'll be fun."

Setsuna and Konoka just looked at each other then said "Ok."

-x-

"Are you ready yet?" Asuna yelled to Konoka through the bathroom door.

The door opened and she walked out replying "Yes, I just had to wash up."

"Oh well I was gonna let you know Negi and I are going ahead so we'll see you there." She winked at Negi and they both left.

"What was that wink for?" Konoka said turning to Setsuna who was sitting on her bed.

"Beats me. Well if you're ready we should go too." Konoka nodded and they both walked out.

"The party's supposed to be in the gym. I wonder how many people are gonna show up?" Konoka said.

"Not sure but I heard it's just for 3-A so it won't be over thirty."

They walked all the way to the gym only to see the doors closed but there was lights on inside. "Hmm door must have closed by accident," Konoka shrugged and opened the door.

"Surprise," came from the gym once the door was opened. The two girls stood shocked and saw a sign that said "New Couple Class Party."

"Oh that's why we didn't hear about it," Setsuna said.

"Oh come now," Ayaka said. "We made this party for you two lovebirds so come in and have fun. You're twenty-eight other classmates and Negi have shown up also."

"Wow even Evangeline?" Setsuna said shocked.

"I heard that," came her voice from across the room. The two girls just laughed and walked in.

"Great now that introductions are done where's my sweet adorable Negi?" Ayaka said.

"Umm I'm right behind you Class Rep," Negi said from behind her.

Ayaka turned to him and sighed "Oh my precious Negi. Come on lets have fun."

Her look frightened him so he ran off yelling "Ahhhhhh help me Asuna!" Ayaka just laughed and chased after him.

-x-

"So when did you two get together?" Haruna said.

"Umm three days ago," Konoka said.

"Oh so it won't be long before things get…dirty!"

"Oh Haruna you're so bad," Yue said drinking another mystery juice box.

"Why don't you just leave them alone?"

"Oh but I can't, this hasn't ever happened in our class yet, it excites me to think what's gonna happen. See I already drew a picture of what could happen between them very soon." Yue, Konoka, and Setsuna all looked at it and quickly turned away.

"Haruna your suck a pervert," Setsuna said blushing from the picture.

Haruna smiled and said "This is only the beginning." Setsuna just groaned.

-x-

"This party idea of yours was great Ayaka," Kazumi said. "I've already got a lot of great shots. So what's your big plan to get those two…?"

"Already taken care of," Ayaka said winking. "Just be sure your camera's ready, this'll be a good pic."

-x-

The party went on for a few more hours hitting 11:30. Before anyone left though Ayaka grabbed a mike and stood on a podium that was brought to the party.

"Was the party fun everyone?" Ayaka said. Most of the girls could be heard cheering and Ayaka could even hear a glass cup shattering.

She just laughed nervously and said "Well that's good but before this party ends we need two people to come up to the podium to do something for us. And those two people are…"

"Oh is it us?" the two twins yelled.

"NO! The two people are Setsuna and Konoka."

"What!" they both said shocked. They were about to respond more but couldn't as a lot of the girls pushed them toward the podium. They eventually went up the podium and stood with Ayaka in front of the other students.

"We're glad that you two are together and happy," Ayaka said. "But we wanna see proof and we mean real proof. So how about it?"

"What!" Setsuna said slightly blushing.

"Come on; show the class a good kiss with your girlfriend."

Setsuna looked at Konoka who just stood motionless. Konoka sighed and said "Well it's strange to kiss in front of the class but I know we're not gonna be able to leave till it's done so I'm ready. Are you Setsuna?"

Setsuna stood still for a second before slowly nodding. They looked at each other for a second then kissed.

The class began cheering wildly even after the kiss was broken. Setsuna saw Kazumi wave a camera at them, flashed her a wink and then run out the door.

Setsuna glared at the empty doorway. 'I'll deal with her tomorrow,' she thought turning back to the crowd.

"Well that's it for the party everyone. Good night and see you all tomorrow!" Ayaka said and left also. Setsuna and Konoka also tried leaving quickly but were stopped by a mob of girls.

Asuna and Negi just watched from a distance laughing. "Hmm I always knew that girl Setsuna was different," Evangeline said from behind Negi shocking him. "Seems I was right."

"Oh master…good party huh?"

Evangeline just shrugged as Chachamaru stood by her side. "Well I'm going now, be ready for training tomorrow my disciples." With that she and Chachamaru walked off.

"I'm shocked we can stand her," Asuna whispered to him.

"We've learned to cope with it," Negi said sighing. "Let's head back to our room."

-x-

It was 12:20 when Konoka and Setsuna entered the room. Asuna and Negi were just about to lie down but stopped as the two girls entered. "That sure took a while," Asuna said grinning.

"Eh yeah I know," Konoka said. "Well at least Setsuna and I can be open about our relationship now that everyone knows. Isn't that right Setsuna?"

"Umm well…yeah I suppose." Konoka just smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Well I should probably go now Konoka," Setsuna said after Konoka let her go. "See you tomorrow…"

"No don't leave," Konoka said grabbing her. "Tonight I want you to stay with me. Please?"

Setsuna looked at her and saw Konoka's eyes shining. Bushing once again she mumbled "Umm sure but I don't have any pj's or nothing. I'll just have to sleep as I am."

She kicked her shoes off and went to close the door. Konoka rushed into the bathroom to change. "Wow it seems every day you two are getting closer," Asuna said. "So when you gonna…make the move?"

"Geez Asuna you sound just like Haruna."

Asuna laughed and laid herself down muttering "Goodnight." Negi did likewise after he turned the light off.

Setsuna just lay in Konoka's bed silent until Konoka left the bathroom and hopped in with her. "Good night Setsuna," she said snuggling up against her.

"Good night Konoka," she said slightly smiling. She had always dreamed of being with Konoka since the Kyoto field trip and now it was actually happening. She fell asleep smiling and snuggled up against Konoka.

-x-

"Oh Setsuna, please don't stop," Konoka moaned. Setsuna smiled and continued making Konoka moan and squirm even more. Konoka just laid back as Setsuna continued to pleasure her. She could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer until…

"Wha…?" Konoka said sitting up. "Was that just a dream?" She looked to her side and could hear Setsuna breathing quietly, she was sure Setsuna was asleep.

'Wow that was some dream. I wonder if something that erotic is gonna happen between us?' she thought. 'Oh well only time will tell.'

She was about to lay down and go back asleep when she felt warmth coming from her panties. She put her hand down there to check, they were warm and moist. She then turned very red knowing exactly why her panties were the way they were.

'Oh wow, that's a first for me,' she thought carefully getting over Setsuna to change her panties.

After she changed she got back into bed and carefully snuggled back up against Setsuna. 'Oh Setsuna,' she thought. 'I'm so glad we're together.' She put an arm over her and fell asleep quickly against her lover.


	4. Test Time

4. Test Time

"Ahhhhhhh man I hate stupid tests," Asuna groaned as she flopped onto the sofa in her room.

"Well as long as you study you'll do fine like you did last year," Negi said smiling.

"Tests are never fun but they gotta be done," Konoka said.

"Yeah but it ain't gonna be easy studying with Kazumi down our spines," Setsuna said sighing. Konoka just giggled, Kazumi had been watching them all day, camera ready in her hand. It wouldn't be a shock if she was outside their room this very moment.

"That would explain yesterday's party," Asuna said. "I bet during lunch she and Ayaka planned it, then when class started again they told all of us since you two were gone. Well either way we need to study up for that damn test."

"Actually Asuna it's mostly you who has to study. You're usually the one with the lowest score, though last year you did quite well," Negi said. Asuna just grunted and went to the fridge to grab a soda.

"Well what about those two?" she replied opening the soda and taking a few hearty gulps emptying half the can.

"Konoka usually has very high scores and Setsuna's aren't as great but are still up there. I bet they're both ready."

The two nodded and Asuna sighed. "Great now I have training from hell and studying for tests to work on, glorious."

"Well just study at our master's resort. That will save time."

"Hey you're right I forgot a day in there is only an hour outside of the resort. Great let's head over there now." With that she grabbed a stack of books and went out the door.

Setsuna, Konoka, Negi, and Chamo all followed her out of the room only to see Kazumi standing in the hall smiling. "Oh for the love of…" Setsuna started.

"I can't help it," she said giggling. "Never know what juicy things you might hear."

"Yeah but eavesdropping on people is going a little too far," Konoka said frowning.

"I already tried telling her that," Sayo said sighing; she was floating over Kazumi and from her expression had probably been asleep.

"So where you all headed?" Kazumi said walking with them out of the dorm hall.

"To train and study at Evangeline's resort. Wanna come?" Negi said.

"Sure I'll have to call some of the other girls to join also, or are they already headed there?"

"I forgot about them," Negi said. "It might be a good idea for them to join since Yue, Kaede, Makie, and Master Ku all have the lowest scores along with Asuna. I'll help you with the calls also but in a different way," he said pulling out his pactio cards.

Kazumi just laughed and said "Well I won't need my phone then since you have a card for all the girls needed."

Negi just smiled and said "I'll also notify Nodoka, Haruna, and Chisame, they might wish to join us at the resort also."

"Hey Negi," came a voice from behind them. They'd almost entered the forest when they turned around to see Kotaro running toward them. "Trying to get some training in without notifying me huh? I won't let you get ahead of me that easily," he said punching his arm.

Negi just smiled and began contacting the girls while Konoka and Kazumi started giggling. They all continued through the forest to Evangeline's house and from there to her resort.

-x-

They were in the resort for at least ten hours before Ku, Kaede, Makie, Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna arrived. "Great you all came, oh wait Chisame's not here yet though, she said she'd join also. Oh well she must of got caught up."

"So why disciple call group here," Ku said. "For more master, disciple training?"

"We can do that but it was more for thinking you girls would wanna study, mostly you Master, Kaede, Makie, and Yue."

"That actually would be a good idea since time passes slower here," Yue said. "Sure I'm in." Kaede, Makie, and Ku also agreed so they joined Asuna and began studying.

"So what should we do?" Nodoka said turning to Haruna. "You can help me with my drawings." She grabbed Nodoka's hand before the timid girl could even answer and dragged her to a different room.

"Well how about we get some training done?" Negi said turning to Kotaro. "Sure. Konoka you'll be needed." They heard her cheer for delight as she ran to join them her nurse outfit already on.

Setsuna followed. "I'll be a spectator. Wanna join Kazumi?" She just waved her camera winking at Setsuna.

-x-

Two more hours pasted by before Chisame finally appeared. "Oh Chisame you finally arrived," Kazumi said waving to her.

"Yeah I figured I could study for my test here or something so I came."

"Negi may have told you but that's why a lot of us are here, for test studying."

Another forty minutes passed before Negi and Kotaro finally finished. Konoka had healed them a bit but they were just training mostly so it wasn't really required. "Like I said there's no way I'm gonna let you cut me," Kotaro said grinning. Negi just laughed when suddenly a sleepy Evangeline appeared with Chachamaru and Chachazero by her side.

"Morning master, I didn't know you were sleeping in your normal house," Negi said walking up to her.

Evangeline just looked sleepily at him and shook her head. "Follow me. Chachamaru please make me some tea that'll wake me up."

"Yes master."

-x-

Evangeline, Chachamaru, Negi, Chamo, Kotaro, Setsuna, Konoka, Kazumi, Sayo, Chisame, and Chachazero all sat around a big table drinking tea, Sayo wasn't drinking though, just attending.

"Are you here for fun or for a reason disciple?" Evangeline said sipping from the steaming glass in her hands.

Negi was about to reply until Asuna walked in saying "Man my brain is dead after twelve hours of studying but I know enough now so the test should be no problem. Oh hello Evangeline," she said sitting down at the table.

"That's master to you," she said. "Continue please…"

"Oh yes we're all here for a reason, to study up for the tests like Asuna was just doing. Ku, Kaede, Makie, and Yue are still studying I believe and Nodoka and Haruna left to work on drawings together."

Just then Nodoka burst into the room her face very red. "Why you so red?" Konoka asked.

"Haruna has a very dirty mind," Nodoka said quietly. "And she's not afraid to put it on paper."

Haruna then entered the room saying "Come on Nodoka you'll probably be doing this in a few years anyway so why be scared of it?" She stopped and saw that she had thirteen pairs of eyes all staring at her.

"What did you draw Haruna?" Negi said.

"Oh please tell me you didn't," Setsuna said. Haruna just smiled and nodded.

Setsuna stood up and said "That's it; give me that stupid sketchpad of yours." Haruna just laughed and tried running away until Yue appeared from behind the door and grabbed it from her.

"Here you go Setsuna," Yue said tossing it to her. Ku, Kaede, and Makie appeared behind Yue and said "We're all done studying."

"Pfft lightweights," Asuna said grinning. "I studied for twelve hours so I'll probably get a better grade." Ku and Kaede just sighed and sat at the table, Yue did also drinking another juice box labeled 'Kiwi and avocado delight', Makie just smiled happily and joined the others all seated though she couldn't help but giggle at the display.

Setsuna opened the pad that Yue had thrown to her. "Wow Haruna. You really like to add detail and graphic images but still it's kinda sad you're drawing all of this. Kotaro if you will," she said throwing the pad to him. He smiled and flexed his claws then jumped up and shredded the pad to pieces.

"Hey you owe me a new pad," Haruna said sadly. Setsuna and Kotaro just smiled and sat back down.

"Good since the games are over now Asuna and Negi can get some training done," Evangeline said smiling. Negi nodded and Asuna groaned. "I knew this was coming..."

-x-

"Finally the twenty-four hours are up," Asuna said returning to Evangeline's house. Negi and Chamo appeared right behind her shortly followed by Setsuna and Konoka. "Is Kazumi staying?" Negi said. Konoka nodded and all five of them left the house.

"Asuna did you really study for twelve hours?" Setsuna said.

"Ha ha ha well some of that time I did but a lot of that time I was sleeping." The others just sighed as they headed back to the dorms.

-x-

"Okay dinner is ready," Konoka said serving three hot plates to Setsuna, Negi, and Asuna. She then brought hers out and sat down at the table with them. Chamo couldn't stand the great smelling food so he ran out the room to find his own dinner.

They all ate heartily then sat back for a bit to relax and let their stomachs not feel as full. "So what are you girls gonna do now? I have to prepare the tests so…"

"Wait, I'll come with you," Asuna said.

Everyone looked at her puzzled and Negi said "Why Asuna? You really want to watch me prepare tests? It's really boring; I'm only doing it because I have to."

"Yes it'll be fine now let's get going," she said pushing him out of the room and said "See you two later."

"Asuna I'm confused why…"

"Shh," she said then leaned close to him. "I want to leave those two alone for now. They are a couple after all."

"Oh I get it now. You think they'll do something together huh?"

"Yeah something you're still too young to understand," she said smiling.

"Asuna what's that supposed to mean?" Asuna just laughed at the question.

-x-

Setsuna just sighed and said "Looks like we're all alone now."

"Yup so what you wanna do?" Konoka said leaning up against Setsuna. "Well umm…I don't…mmm," she said starting to blush again.

"I know what you're thinking," Konoka said smiling. "You're not very hard to read Setsuna."

Setsuna just turned away which caused Konoka to giggle. "I know…you want me right now." Setsuna turned cherry red but nodded.

Konoka just smiled and cupped Setsuna's cheek. "We're a couple now silly. I don't care what we do, even if it's embarrassing. So there's no need to feel so shy." Setsuna just nodded.

"Don't worry we can start slow," Konoka said. 'Wow this is a new type of Konoka I thought I'd never see,' Setsuna thought.

Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand and pulled her to her bunk. They both kicked off their shoes and reclined on the bed. Konoka only stayed down for a second though before she turned over onto Setsuna. She gazed into her brown eyes for a second before kissing her. After the kiss broke unlike previous times they kept going.

-x-

"OMG I can't believe this," Kazumi thought quietly. She went more stealth mode this time and used one of her pactio golems; it was watching the whole love scene.

"You know if Setsuna or Asuna find out about this I'm gonna have a friend who's a ghost just like me," Sayo said.

"They won't know, who says I'm sharing this with everyone?"

'I was wrong, she's worse than Chamo!' Sayo thought.

-x-

After ten minutes of kissing they both stopped to relax. Konoka smiled slightly and said "You're a good kisser you know."

Setsuna just smiled and nodded. She then slowly unbuttoned her shirt which she pulled off and threw it to the floor. Konoka did the same with hers. They both kissed a few more times before Konoka decided to go further.

She grabbed the clip that held her bra on and after a moment's pause let it fall off. Setsuna couldn't help but blush as she saw Konoka's breasts before her…

Konoka giggled and said "You wanna feel Setsuna?"

"Please…don't say stuff like that," Setsuna said nervously. Even so she slowly reached forward with a hand and grabbed one. It felt so warm and soft against her hand; she squeezed it to get a better feel.

Konoka sighed but still giggling said "Now it's your turn Setsuna, take your bra off." Setsuna nodded and took her hand away and slowly found the clip on her bra. She undid it and let it fall to the ground.

Konoka slightly blushed but looked at herself then Setsuna and said "I think mine are slightly bigger."

She broke out laughing and suddenly grabbed both of Setsuna's breasts shocking her. "Wow they feel so…" She didn't finish but held them both. Setsuna was red again but she didn't care, she was alone and with Konoka.

-x-

"OMG again I can't believe what I'm seeing," Kazumi said literally bouncing up and down as she watched from a laptop in her room.

"I assume progress was made?" Sayo said.

"You have no idea," Kazumi said smiling.

Sayo floated over and gasped, she quickly turned her head away having seen enough in the split second. "Oh wow they ARE making progress. Still you shouldn't invade their privacy Kazumi. Imagine if someone did this to you?"

She just winked at Sayo. "Well until that day comes I'm gonna get all the juicy info I can." As Kazumi turned back to the screen Sayo began thinking.

-x-

"Wow Setsuna please don't stop," Konoka sighed as Setsuna had replaced her hands and was now using her mouth. Setsuna just continued wanting to make Konoka happy. She'd do anything for her; she had since she was a kid.

After a bit Konoka said "One sec." She then pulled her skirt off, leaving her in nothing but white panties. Setsuna did likewise and pulled her skirt off, leaving her in her small black shorts. Setsuna saw that Konoka's panties were wet; she wasn't shocked though as the front of her shorts were the same.

She just took a deep breath and thought 'I still can't believe this is happening. I never thought I'd end up with Konoka, and look where I am now doing these pleasurable things to her.'

Setsuna then noticed that Konoka was right in front of her again. She kissed Setsuna once and said "You still wanna continue?" Setsuna smiled and nodded.

-x-

'This is great,' Chamo thought angrily. 'I have to find my own food and what happens; I get locked out of the room. I'll talk to those three about that later, maybe in the meantime I can see if sister's room is open.' When he arrived he was relieved the door was open but barely as the chain lock was in place, which meant something good was happening inside.

He walked through the small opening. "Yo sister are you in here?"

"Oh I'm glad you came Chamo," she said grinning from behind her computer screen. "I left the door open in case you came by but kept the lock on so no one else could come in. Check out what's happening in your room."

He jumped up the back of her computer chair and looked at the screen from her shoulder. "Oh wow…is that Konoka and Setsuna?"

"You bet it is."

"Oh those two are finally having sex, ah how youth grows so fast," he said grabbing a cigarette. As he lit the cigarette Sayo was on the bed thinking 'Hmm the twins would also be a help…'

"Konoka since you took off your bra first I'll…take off this first," she said pointing to her shorts. She hooked her thumb into each side and slowly slid it down until they were at her ankles, then she just grabbed it and threw it over the bed. Konoka just blushed and slowly took hers off until those flew onto the floor also.

Setsuna also blushed as both of them were now naked. She slid herself onto Konoka and began kissing her again, both their bare, hot bodies against each other. As they were kissing Konoka's hand found its way in between Setsuna's legs. Setsuna paused for a moment but relaxed and continued kissing Konoka.

Konoka slowly slid her hand over Setsuna's opening saying "Wow Setsuna you're really wet right now." She began rubbing her there which caused Setsuna to start moaning.

'This…feels great…must also…pleasure Konoka,' she thought in between her moans.

She slowly but surely repeated Konoka's actions despite the warm and powerful surges that were cascading through her body, she wanted Konoka to feel the same pleasurable feeling.

"Ahhh Setsuna this feels incredible!" she sighed as she rubbed Setsuna faster. Setsuna began moaning a bit louder and decided to go even deeper.

She slipped two fingers into Konoka, easily moving them in and out due to how wet she was. Konoka surprised let out a yelp but copied Setsuna's actions by doing the same to her. Setsuna slowly began to feel her orgasm coming, but she found out Konoka was closer as Konoka continued to satisfy her she felt the hand she was using on Konoka become clamped in between her thighs.

"Mmmm Setsuna I can feel the pleasure really building up," she sighed deeply. "I wonder how long until…" She stopped as her whole body shuddered; following that was a loud moan. Setsuna knew Konoka had just came and she could feel herself about to come also.

As Konoka relaxed Setsuna's hand was released and was thoroughly soaked. Upon seeing that and Konoka's hand continuing to pump inside of her she finally came. Unlike Konoka she just sighed deeply and fell back onto the bed. Konoka pulled her hand back seeing it was exactly like her girlfriends. She just smiled her body still occasionally twitching from an aftershock; Setsuna's was the same also.

"Setsuna that was amazing," she said laying her head onto Setsuna's right breast. Setsuna just looked at Konoka who was on the right side of her and said "Yeah it was, I've never felt anything like that before in my life, it was incredible."

"Mhmm," Konoka sighed. "You don't mind if I rest my head here right?" she said softly.

"Its fine," Setsuna said rubbing her hair gently. Konoka just sighed again and said "I love you Setsuna."

Setsuna blushed brightly, that was the first time she'd heard Konoka say that. "I love you too Konoka." Unknowing to both of them the camera golem faded as Kazumi in her own privacy muttered 'Abeat.'

"I'm sorry Setsuna but I'm really tired, I think I'm going to fall asleep."

"Yeah me too, is it okay if I sleep here tonight again Konoka?" Konoka smiled and said "I was gonna say that, yes please stay Setsuna." Right after that she fell asleep.

Setsuna finished rubbing her hair and said "Good night Konoka." She saw that the blanket had fallen on the ground so she grabbed it and slid it over both of them. She fell asleep seconds after that.

-x-

It wasn't till about 9:00 that Negi got back. Chamo had left Kazumi's room an hour ago and was still shocked at what he saw though now he hid it well. He just pointed a finger at Negi. "Do you know how long I've been waiting here brother!?"

"Oh sorry Chamo but Asuna and I were working on tests."

"What, Asuna helping with tests? What's up with that Asuna?" She just shrugged and unlocked the door. She opened the door and could still see the lights were on. That was expected but two other things weren't.

One the air had a slightly different smell; it was a mix of sweat and something she couldn't identify. The second thing was Setsuna and Konoka were in bed together. That wouldn't have been surprising but after seeing their clothes on the floor it was.

Asuna just shook her head. "Wow, I knew something would happen between them tonight but I didn't expect it to go this far. Guess that explains this weird smell," she said as she opened a window.

Negi who was now red and shaking stuttered "Asuna, why are their clothes on the ground and why is Konoka sleeping on Setsuna's bare chest!?"

Chamo just smirked and said "Brother you have much to learn, but just not quite yet."

Asuna just shook her head again looking at the two girls asleep under her bunk. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go to bed." Asuna grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

She swung the door shut and Negi said "I think I'll go to bed…"

"Mmmm…" Negi stopped in his sentence and turned to that sound, it was Setsuna.

She slowly opened her eyes and gazed dazed around the room. When her eyes fell on Negi she said "Oh hi professor…wait Negi!" She suddenly felt very awkward as her teacher stared at her with what looked like immense fear as his whole body twitched; she was only naked with her naked girlfriend sleeping on her breast. "Uh Negi…I know this seems weird…ummm…"

Asuna exited the bathroom in her normal pajamas and stopped as she saw Setsuna awake.

"Have fun did we?" Setsuna just blushed and Asuna smiled. "Well don't worry we won't say a word to anyone, RIGHT CHAMO?" she said glaring at him.

"After how I was nearly killed by you last time I think I've had enough."

"Good. For now Setsuna just try going back to bed, it's late. But tomorrow I wanna know a bit of what happened." Asuna shut the window, turned out the light and hopped into her bunk. Negi could be heard getting into his cot also. Setsuna just took a deep breath and tried falling back asleep, though it was hard because she had a lot on her mind.

'I'm glad Asuna and Negi didn't freak, actually I think Asuna planned this when she left. She planned for me and Konoka too…' Setsuna smiled and looked out the window. 'Hopefully tomorrow can be just as good as today was.'

She lay her head back down and tried falling asleep but in the back of her mind she had a bad feeling, she just couldn't identify what it was. She shrugged it off and after about five minutes fell back asleep.


	5. Revenge

5. Revenge

Sayo was now floating outside of the room Negi and the two girls shared. Being a ghost she didn't need any sleep so she'd had all night to brainstorm an idea that she needed to share with the three, more specifically with Konoka and Setsuna…

Asuna finished making her breakfast which was a simple piece of toast. She put it in her mouth as she slung a pack full of newspapers over her shoulder. She looked at the clock on the kitchen counter; it said 6:13 AM.

'Good another normal day's start,' Asuna thought as she headed for the door. She opened it and went into the hall quietly closing it behind her. As she locked the door a hand lightly tapped her.

"Holy shit!" Asuna said turning around to see Sayo looking a little shocked at Asuna's reaction. "Don't do that again please…and why are you here Sayo?"

"I'm sorry for that Asuna but after you finish your paper route head could you back here, I need to talk to you and the others about something."

"Why what's the matter?" Asuna said puzzled.

Sayo just sighed. "Let's just say last night's event is involved."

Asuna's face turned from puzzlement to anger. "How do you know about that?" she said grabbing Sayo's shirt collar.

"That's why I'm here. Just finish your route and I'll tell you along with everyone afterwards," Sayo said. "Can you please let me go?"

Asuna put her down and said "You better be ready to talk." With that she ran out the building. Sayo just sat outside the door waiting until Asuna would finish her work and return.

-x-

"Uhhh darn alarm clock," Konoka muttered her hand finding it and turning it off. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. The first thing she saw was Setsuna and her breasts. 'Oh wait that's right we had sex last night, silly me,' she thought smiling. She kissed Setsuna and said "Good morning Setsuna."

Setsuna's eyes slowly opened and she muttered "Morning." Konoka lazily got out of bed only to have Negi by the light switch. He turned it on and saw Konoka.

"Oh good morning ahhhhhhh!" He turned red as he saw a naked Konoka standing before him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Konoka yelled back as she ran to the restroom. She poked her head out and said "I'm so sorry Negi I didn't realize you were out of bed yet. Setsuna can you please bring me some clothes?"

"Uhhh sure." She wrapped the blanket around herself and headed to the dresser grabbing some clothes for Konoka. She found some and gave them to her while she picked up her own. 'Well they'll just have to do until school finishes today,' she thought.

She walked into the bathroom to dress also. "Oh wait we should probably take a shower," Konoka said in the bathroom loud enough for Negi and a sleepy Chamo to hear. "We did do you know what after all so it'd be best to wash this smell off."

"Oh umm ok you go ahead and go first, I'll wait until you finish." They heard Konoka laugh.

"Silly Setsuna, drop the blanket; we'll take a shower together."

"Wha…umm okay." A fan was turned on soon followed by running water.

"Wow those two are really heating up," Chamo said.

"Really…I guess so," Negi said unsure. He changed into his normal teacher suit and just as he finished putting his tie on he heard Asuna's voice in the hallway.

"Good you're still here. Now come on, you have some explaining to do Sayo."

"What, why's Sayo here?" Negi muttered as he hopped onto the floor from his sleeping area.

Setsuna and Konoka emerged from the bathroom, both with a towel around their heads. They all looked at Asuna and Sayo as they walked in. "Everyone," Sayo said softly. "You might wanna sit for a bit while I explain something."

They all sat around the table as Sayo took a deep breath. "Ok I'll get straight to the point, Setsuna and Konoka a few people saw you two having sex last night."

"What!?" Konoka said with a worried expression on her face. Setsuna's reaction though was a lot different. She lowered her head and placed a hand on the table.

"Don't…tell…me…it…was…"

"Sadly yes it was Kazumi."

"AHHHHHHHHHH I'll kill that bitch," Setsuna yelled slamming her hands on the table. Asuna, Negi, and Konoka all jumped at her reaction. Sayo just nodded, her eyes looking at the floor.

"How'd…she watch without those two knowing?" Asuna said.

"She used one of her pactio golems."

"Damn you Negi, don't you ever think before you start kissing girls?" Asuna snapped at him.

"What!? Asuna that's an entirely different scenario, this isn't my fault!" Negi squealed.

"He's right Asuna this isn't his fault," Sayo said. "But yes she saw the whole thing and showed it to Chamo and I."

"You fucking perverted rat," Asuna said glaring evilly at him.

"Hey I was locked out of the room, I had nowhere else to go," Chamo said. "And for the last time I'm an ermine, NOT a rat."

"Well all this aside I didn't watch, it seemed wrong and I didn't want to invade your privacy but I did ask Kazumi a question, I said what if someone did this to you? She just said well until that day comes I'm gonna get all the juicy info I can, so I got to thinking why not make that a reality? It's the best way to make her stop these little spy operations. So I figured I'd talk to all of you about it and umm yeah how does that sound?" Sayo finished.

"Ummm what do you mean make it a reality? Is she also planning to have sex with someone?" Asuna said puzzled.

"No but I thought we could embarrass her, so do…"

"I'm in," Setsuna said. "I can't let this go on; I'll do whatever I can to stop her. Is that okay with you Konoka?"

"Setsuna you don't have to ask permission from me," she said shaking her head. "But I agree with Setsuna, I don't want to be spied on every night I'm with Setsuna. So count me in."

"I'm in too," Asuna said and Negi too nodded in agreement.

"Ahhh what the hell, I'll join for the thrill," Chamo said lighting a cigarette.

"So what's the plan?" Setsuna said.

"We'll this is what I had planned. We'll start…"

-x-

DONG, DONG, DONG. "Okay class is over now. I'll see you girls tomorrow," Negi said as most of the girls ran out. Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, the twins, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Chisame all stayed behind.

Negi closed the door as the last girl left and said "Good the coast is clear. Okay Sayo will inform me later when the mission is about to start. You all remember your parts in this right?"

"You dare question your master?" Evangeline said leaning on a knuckle.

"Oh this is gonna be so fun," the oldest twin Fuka sneered.

"You're so mischievous sis," Fumika giggled.

"I still don't know why I'm doing this…" Chisame muttered.

"Because your computer is needed," Asuna said winking at her.

"Finally the spy will be defeated," Konoka said smiling. Setsuna just nodded. Chachamaru just stared at Negi.

"Okay good, I'll inform you all when we start. So be ready until then."

-x-

Kazumi fell onto her bed sighing and said "Man I'm so glad those tests are done."

"Lucky me I don't have to take them anymore," Sayo said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah very funny…so what should we do now?"

"I know why don't we take a bath?"

"This early?"

"Sure why not? It beats having to be around everyone else later tonight."

Kazumi just stared at her for a second and said "Sure." As she grabbed her clothes Sayo, unknowing to Kazumi sent a message to Negi that she had saved.

-x-

Negi just sat at the table in his room talking to Chamo until his phone buzzed. Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna seized their activities and ran up to him. He looked at the message and closed his phone. "It's time," he said smiling.

-x-

Kazumi walked with Sayo to the bathing area and entered. The room was mostly empty except for the twins who were splashing each other in the bath and Evangeline and Chachamaru who were reclining on some of the chairs near the tub that were used to dry off on.

"Wow I never see you two here," Kazumi said.

"So, does it really matter if we're here now?" Evangeline said her eyes closed. Kazumi just shrugged and hung up her towel on a rack. She stripped her clothes off and got into the bath, sighing as the warm water enveloped her skin.

As she sat down she turned to Sayo who had yet to undress. "So are you going to be coming in or what?"

"Oh sorry Kazumi, I forgot my change of clothes," she said laughing. "I'll get them and come right back." Kazumi just nodded relaxing in the tub closing her eyes.

Fuka grinned and Fumika winked at her sister. They stopped splashing each other and quietly left the bath and quickly dressed not even bothering to dry off. Fuka grabbed Kazumi's clothes while Fumika grabbed Kazumi's towel and the spare ones from a table that were always there in case someone forgot theirs; trying not to giggle out loud they discreetly left the room.

Negi and Asuna were outside the door waiting. The twins walked out and handed them the towels and clothes. "Great job girls," Negi said quietly. They both giggled and ran to their room to dry off.

Konoka and Setsuna walked out from behind a corner, a set of spare keys were dangling in Konoka's hand that she'd managed to get from her Grandpa a while ago, grinning she locked the door.

Sayo then appeared saying "So far, so good?" Asuna smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Yup!"

Chachamaru lay back staring at Kazumi when Negi's voice entered her head. She grabbed her pactio card as he said "Okay now you two are up."

"Understood." Chachamaru tapped Evangeline's shoulder and she grunted.

She opened her eyes and said "Hey Kazumi, isn't your friend taking too long?"

Kazumi opened one eye. "You know what, actually you're right. Maybe I should go get her," she said as she stood up.

The second she did CLICK. Evangeline lowered the camera and said "Nice breasts though you need more work to match what I can make myself have."

Kazumi ignored her insult and yelled "Why are you taking pictures of me naked you stupid vampire." She got out of the tub and went toward her clothes. Chachamaru just lay still but followed Kazumi's movements with her video recording eyes.

Kazumi fuming walked to where she'd left her clothes but they weren't there anymore. "What, where are my clothes?" she said shaking her head. She also noticed that her towel and the spare towels were gone too.

CLICK. "Oh a good booty shot." "That's it you perverted vampire you DIE!" Kazumi said running toward her.

Evangeline stood up and crossed her arms. "I won't sit for this insulting anymore, Chachamaru bring her to me."

"Yes master."

Kazumi stopped running knowing Chachamaru would do anything that Evangeline wanted. She figured it'd be best to run for now; she'd get the vampire later. She ran to the door and tried the handle but found it was locked.

"Did I spill salt at lunch or something, what's with all this bad luck?" She began shaking the door as Chachamaru got closer until it suddenly opened. She burst into the hall seeing Konoka near the door.

"Kazumi umm why are you out here naked, where's your clothes?" Konoka said puzzled.

Kazumi quickly covered herself best as she could with her arms as she backed away. "Umm well you see," she started to say but tripped over a strung string that had been stretched out low near the ground. She fell onto the ground banging her head.

Dazed she looked up only to see that Konoka had left and Chachamaru was out of the room walking towards her. "Leave me alone you damn robot," she yelled standing up and running towards her room.

She managed to avoid contact with other students but once she reached the door to her room she found it was locked also. "Oh this can't be happening," she said tears forming in her eyes.

CLICK. Evangeline was now beside Chachamaru looking through the camera again.

Kazumi just ran away as they continued pursuit. 'Where can I go?' she thought franticly. 'Oh wait I know where.'

She ran towards Negi's room and tried the door, luckily it was unlocked. She quickly ran in and closed the door locking it. She stood panting against the door for a few seconds before she fell to the ground crying. "What the fuck just happened?" she muttered.

"Umm why are naked in our room Kazumi?" Asuna said frowning at her.

Kazumi turned around and saw a frowning Asuna looking at her. Kazumi quickly covered her breasts and crossed her legs. "A…Asuna do you happen to have any spare towels?" she said.

Asuna walked away and returned with a towel which she threw to Kazumi. Kazumi wrapped it around herself and looked past Asuna into the room. She saw Setsuna, Konoka, Negi, Chamo, Chisame and…Sayo?

"Sayo why are you here? What happened to taking a bath? Just what the FUCK is going on?" she yelled.

Everyone smiled except Chisame who said "Oh I got an e-mail from Chachamaru. Let's see…" She opened it up and whistled.

"Wow Kazumi. Take a look at this." She turned her computer toward Kazumi. She looked at the screen and saw herself running naked through the halls.

She shook her head and said "But…But…"

Setsuna finally stood up and said "Ready to finally spill the secret?"

"Yeah we're all waiting." Kazumi spun around and saw Evangeline and Chachamaru in the doorway, Evangeline was twirling a set of keys on her finger.

"S…spill the secret? Oh…so you know…but how…it was you wasn't it Sayo?"

Sayo just nodded. "I know it was bad but these little spy operations have to stop Kazumi and well this was the best way to do just that. If you promise to stop this and delete that sex video we'll make this video and the pictures Evangeline took disappear okay?"

"Ok but I didn't save that video, that'd be gross and kinda creepy."

Sayo just looked at Chachamaru who nodded and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them she said "Video deleted." Evangeline destroyed the film in the camera she had and Chisame deleted the video on her computer.

"Great now that this is over with I'm leaving," she said closing her laptop and departing the room.

"Chachamaru and I will be leaving also," Evangeline said throwing Konoka the set of keys. "Negi, Asuna I expect you to both arrive after class tomorrow for training." Negi nodded and Asuna just grunted.

Sayo walked over to Kazumi with her clothes in her hands. "I'm truly sorry Kazumi; I hope you're not to upset with me."

Kazumi just looked at her and laughed as she grabbed the bundle. "Wow Sayo, I got to say that was pretty clever how you set all that up. You should teach me sometime…"

"Maybe in a few years," she said giggling. "But don't forget the deal you just made."

"Yeah I know. Umm Asuna, mind if I use your bathroom for a second, I'm really starting to get cold here?"

-x-

After a few minutes Kazumi walked out of the restroom dry and with her clothes back on. "Well Sayo and I should be going now too. See you later." They both walked out closing the door leaving the five alone again.

"Well that was fun, so what happens next eh?" Chamo said from the couch's arm.

"I actually have to do my campus patrol rounds in a bit," Setsuna said standing up. "You guys can come if you want or…"

"I'm going with you," Konoka said grabbing Setsuna's arm.

"I'm sorry but I have to grade those tests you girls took today," Negi said standing up.

Asuna frowned and said "I'll just watch TV or something by myself then."

"I can stay here and keep you company Asuna," Chamo said.

"And PLEASE take the rat with you Negi," she groaned as she grabbed the remote.

-x-

Setsuna walked outside enjoying the fresh air. It was about 5:00 pm and her patrol ended at 6:00 so that left her with an hour of just walking around, although this time Konoka was with her.

"You sure you wanna do patrol duty with me Konoka, it gets really boring since most of the time there's no creatures around?"

"That's why I came with you, so it wouldn't be so boring silly."

"Oh I see."

They just walked around campus, and it was going the same way it did each time. After about fifty minutes were up Konoka sighed. "Okay you were right, this is boring," she said laughing.

Setsuna smiled. "Yeah but I'm one of the strongest people in the class so I help out with the patrols because you never know what can go…"

"Oh yay, my Princess Setsuna has come out to play!"


	6. Sword Girl, Nurse, Angel

6. Sword Girl, Nurse, Angel

"Tsukuyomi! Why are you here?"

Tsukuyomi just smiled and walked toward her. "I was bored but more so I just wanted to see your pretty face, you know how much I adore it."

"Oh geez here we go again."

"Setsuna," Konoka said. "Uhh what should I do?"

Setsuna pulled out her sword and said "Stay back Konoka, she might be here for you again."

Tsukuyomi just sighed and pulled out her sword. "I only had intentions on coming here to see you alone, I have no interest in her at all. Besides why is she out here with you?"

"Well," Setsuna started. "That's because she wanted to be with me and because…"

"I'm her girlfriend!" Konoka yelled shocking both Setsuna and Tsukuyomi. "Setsuna and I are dating, we both love each other, we hug, kiss, even have sex so I won't let you talk all lovey-dovey to her you sword bitch!"

"Whoa Konoka I've never seen you get this upset!" Setsuna said shocked.

Konoka just muttered "Adeat" and said "Setsuna, give this fight your all. If you get hurt I'll heal you."

Setsuna looked at her seeing her in the nurse outfit and her heart shaped wand in hand.

Setsuna nodded "Alright, Tsukuyomi I'll fight you."

Tsukuyomi didn't say anything though; she just had her head hung low, her hat now completely covering her face. When she looked up again Setsuna and Konoka could see she was crying. "My…my princess is…dating a different…girl already?" she said sniffing. "But…I love you." Setsuna could see she was shaking now.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH I'll kill you Konoka for taking my woman!" she yelled running at her.

Konoka gasped but Setsuna was already blocking her. "Don't worry Konoka, I'll protect you no matter what." Tsukuyomi's sword and Setsuna's sword clashed together before separating only to clash yet again.

"Why her?" Tsukuyomi said her cheerful spirit back again. "We could have been a happy, loving couple too?"

"After you tried stealing Konoka you really think you had a chance with me? Besides the only girl I've ever liked is Konoka, and I'll always like…no love her."

As Setsuna continued blocking her attacks a thought hit her mind. 'Crap we're still on school grounds. If anyone sees us…we need to find a better spot.' She blocked another attack and spat on Tsukuyomi's face.

She shrieked and tried using her left arm to wipe her face clean but that was enough time for Setsuna. Her wings came out and she quickly grabbed Konoka's hand and took flight toward the lake.

"Are you trying to run love?" Tsukuyomi called from below her. "You know that isn't possible."

-x-

Asuna yawned on the couch bored out of her mind. 'I wonder how Setsuna's patrol is going since Konoka is there? Knowing them there probably behind a tree kissing right now,' she thought grinning.

-x-

"Konoka hold on," Setsuna yelled to her over the rush of the wind. "We need to get away from the school so we're not spotted."

Even though she was flying as fast as possible Tsukuyomi was still on their tail. Setsuna looked ahead of her and saw a clearing on a little hill in the forest not far from the lake. She flapped her wings to slow the landing and set Konoka down.

"Are you alright Konoka?" Setsuna said folding her wings though she still kept them out.

"Yeah I'm…!" She paused and fell on a knee, Setsuna then noticed blood coming out from her stomach. Kneeling down Setsuna saw three ninja stars sticking out from her outfit, she stood fuming and looked into the forest to see Tsukuyomi running toward them her left hand raised. She flung it forward, metal gleaming in the afternoon sun.

Setsuna dove in front of Konoka and extended her wings as a shield. She kept her wings closed until she felt three sharp objects pierce them, two in her left wing and one in her right. She opened them and ignoring the pain looked at them. Three ninja stars, the same that had pierced…Konoka.

"Konoka are you alright!?" Setsuna said turning to her. Konoka grimly nodded and quickly pulled out one of the stars. She cringed as blood oozed from the wound but she quickly healed it.

"Setsuna," she muttered. "Take down that…freak for me."

Setsuna nodded and ran at her as she reached the hill. "Oh did my stars leave a boo-boo on Setsuna?" she said grinning. "If you're nice I'll kiss them for you."

"Get a life bitch," Setsuna said as she leaped and swung at Tsukuyomi. She just blocked it and swung back but Setsuna wasn't there anymore. "How did…"

"ADEAT!" Tsukuyomi turned around and saw Setsuna behind her with sixteen daggers floating above her. "Ah I see your techniques have improved," Tsukuyomi said. They both stopped as Konoka yelled again which meant she had the second star out.

"Oh well you're not the one I want dead though, it's her," Tsukuyomi said running toward Konoka.

"NO!" Setsuna yelled as she launched the sixteen daggers straight at her. Right when they were about to hit her though she disappeared.

'Shit she's using the same technique I used,' she thought.

"Konoka look out behind you!" she yelled knowing exactly where Tsukuyomi would appear.

"What?" Konoka said right as Tsukuyomi appeared. Konoka barely managed to turn before Tsukuyomi's blade cut through her side. Konoka yelled as blood poured out from the sword wound.

Setsuna began shaking. "NO," she thought tragically as she flew up the hill. "Don't say I'm too late."

Konoka fell, Tsukuyomi grinning right over her. "Poor little nurse, looks like you could use a real one now," she said laughing.

"KONOKA!" Setsuna yelled as she reached the top. She flew straight at Tsukuyomi catching her by surprise and collided into her. Both lost their swords as they rolled down the hill until they reached the bottom. Setsuna quickly recovered and slammed her fist into Tsukuyomi's nose breaking it.

"You fucking bitch, how dare you hurt Konoka!" she yelled.

Tsukuyomi quickly shook her head and vanished. She appeared right behind Setsuna and quickly grabbed one of the stars in her left wing yanking it out. Biting off a yell she turned around fully extending her wings. "I'll kill you," she snarled.

-x-

Asuna frowned as she looked at the clock. It read 6:07 which meant Setsuna and Konoka should have been back by now. As she still looked at the clock the door opened. She sighed and said "Finally your back. I figured…Oh it's you Negi."

Negi walked in and sat down on the couch sighing, "I'm done with test grading, the other teachers told me to relax and said they'd finish it. Oh Setsuna and Konoka aren't back yet?" he said looking around.

"Yeah I know, I thought you were them just a second ago. Something isn't right, Setsuna always finishes right on time and they would have been back here by now. Do you think maybe..?"

"This isn't good," Negi said grabbing his staff. "Let's go Asuna." She nodded and they both ran out the door.

-x-

"Setsuna…love how could you break my nose?" Tsukuyomi said clutching it with her left hand, in her right hand she had the star she had pulled from Setsuna's wing.

Setsuna just glared at her and muttered "Adeat" which caused all sixteen daggers to reappear behind her.

"Why bother," Tsukuyomi muttered. "I'll just dodge them again."

Setsuna didn't take her eyes off Tsukuyomi but made the daggers vanish. "I'd drop the star also; I can dodge it just as easily."

Tsukuyomi shook her head no and said "But it has your blood on it, my princess's blood," she sighed and ran her tongue along the bloodied spike.

"I don't have time for this," Setsuna said disappearing. Tsukuyomi swung the star around her like a knife expecting Setsuna to try a surprise attack but she wasn't there. She looked up the hill and saw Setsuna flapping her way up it toward Konoka. She cursed and flung the star at her yet again piercing her left wing but Setsuna didn't stop.

At the top Setsuna landed near Konoka and to her horror saw her on the ground with her eyes closed and a lot of blood coming from her right side.

'Am I too late or is she just passed out?' Setsuna thought frantically as she checked Konoka's neck for a pulse. Luckily she was still alive.

Setsuna sighed and was about to go attack Tsukuyomi again but she stopped as a shaky hand touched her wing. "Set…suna," Konoka muttered blood dripping over her bottom lip.

"Konoka!" Setsuna said bending toward her. "Thank god your alive. We need to heal you quickly."

Konoka just slowly closed her eyes and lifted her left hand holding a card, the same card she and Setsuna had made. "Use…this…card," Konoka said shakily. "Pleas…" was all she could finish before she passed out again.

"Konoka," Setsuna muttered as tears began falling down her eyes. "Wait for me, please Konoka," she whimpered and turned around to see Tsukuyomi behind her now holding two swords, her original one and Setsuna's.

"Looks like the odds are in my favor now," she said smiling. "Ready to admit defeat Setsuna, if you hurry I promise to end Konoka's life quickly and with little pain."

Setsuna just glared at her as tears rolled down her eyes. "ADEAT!" she yelled holding the pactio card up high.

-x-

"So that's why we need your help Kazumi," Negi said with Asuna by his side. "We searched the school grounds but we couldn't find them anywhere so we need your golems to locate them in case they're in trouble. So can you please help us Kazumi?"

Kazumi looked at Negi and Asuna and could tell by their looks that they were serious. She nodded and said "Yeah I'll help out. Sayo you in here?"

Sayo appeared from around a corner and floated over to Kazumi saying "Yes, what is it Kazumi?"

"Konoka and Setsuna went out for a patrol run and haven't returned yet and Negi and Asuna need our help finding them."

Sayo nodded before Kazumi even asked for her help. "I'll fly around and see what I can find; I'll call you if I spot anything." With that she took off.

"You two expand your search, I'll control the golems with my computer and I'll contact you through pactio if I find anything Negi."

"Kazumi you're a genius," Negi said smiling.

"Huh?"

"I have a pactio card with Konoka and Setsuna. I can't believe I didn't think to try these."

He held both of their cards to his head and said "Konoka, Setsuna can you hear me?" He waited for about a minute but got no reply.

"This is bad," Asuna said. "We need to find them now!"

-x-

"Oh this is getting better and better," Tsukuyomi said as she blocked her eyes from the light shining off of Setsuna and Konoka's pactio card.

Setsuna held the card up as it changed into…something. When the light ended she pulled her hand down and saw that it was now a bow. The curves of the bow resembled her wings and it felt sturdy and strong but there was one problem, what good was this bow without any arrows.

"Oh Setsuna got a new weapon but it looks like it won't be much help," Tsukuyomi said shaking her head. Setsuna frowned and tried pulling back the string. After it was nearly pulled back halfway a glowing yellow arrow appeared.

"What the…" Setsuna said shocked. She let go of the string and the arrow shot into the ground then disappeared.

'Oh this bow must shoot magic arrows,' Setsuna thought. 'I've never seen or even heard of a magic weapon that could do that though.'

She pulled the string back all the way this time and aimed it at Tsukuyomi. "Looks like we're even now," she said and shot the arrow at her. Tsukuyomi just smiled and disappeared right before the arrow hit her. She appeared behind Setsuna and swung one of the swords at her. She barely blocked it with the bow and jumped away from her pulling the string back. She aimed but instead of firing she disappeared just like Tsukuyomi had.

Tsukuyomi swung around sword extended expecting Setsuna to appear there, but she wasn't there. She looked all around her and didn't see her anywhere. That could only mean…She looked up and saw Setsuna falling straight toward her.

Setsuna quickly fired an arrow right before Tsukuyomi disappeared and it severed her right arm. When she reappeared she was yelling "AAAAHHHH MY ARM!" Setsuna landed and grabbed the right arm which held her sword. She grabbed it and pointed it straight at Tsukuyomi.

Tsukuyomi whimpered as she clutched her arm's stump and said "How…How could you do this to me…love?" Setsuna groaned and put her sword away, grabbed Tsukuyomi's arm and threw it at her.

"If you value your life…if you value anything never let me see your face again," Setsuna said pulling the string on her bow back again. Tsukuyomi slightly nodded and began walking away. Setsuna sighed and released the arrow into the air before letting the bow disappear.

-x-

"Did you see that Asuna?" Negi said as they flew around the world tree.

Asuna nodded and said "We should get over there now." Negi nodded and steered his staff toward the spot where the arrow had shot up from.

-x-

Setsuna ran toward Konoka and checked to see if she was still alive. She was but barely, she was losing too much blood. "Hang on Konoka," Setsuna said as she started crying again.

She tore her shirt off and wrapped it around Konoka's body so it covered the sword wound. "Forgive me but this has to come out also," she said grabbing the last ninja star that was still in her stomach. She quickly pulled it out which caused Konoka to awaken followed by a quick yell, she quieted down and looked at Setsuna.

Setsuna could tell she was getting worse, her breathing was really fast and she was sweating. She sighed deeply and muttered "Did…you…"

"Yeah don't worry Konoka she's gone and shouldn't reappear, I cut off her right arm."

Konoka grimly nodded and said "I'm…dying…Setsuna."

"No don't say that," Setsuna said as tears streamed down her face. "I promised I would protect you Konoka no matter what and I didn't. So if you die…I…I…"

"Setsuna!" She looked up and saw Negi and Asuna flying above them on Negi's staff. They landed next to her and hopped off.

"Thank god we found you but…OH MY GOD KONOKA!" Asuna yelled as she bent toward her.

"This isn't good she's badly injured. Negi can you heal her at all?"

Negi sadly shook his head saying "Healing spells have never been a big power of mine, Konoka's been the healer."

Setsuna looked at Konoka again and said "Stay with us Konoka, I can't lose you."

Konoka just nodded and said "I'll…try."

"Evangeline's cottage is near here," Negi said standing up. "I'll go get her and see if she has medicine that can help us." He jumped on his staff and took off.

"Let's follow him," Asuna said standing up. Setsuna nodded and gently picked Konoka up. Konoka grimaced as Setsuna picked her up and she muttered "Setsuna…"

"Yeah?"

"I…love…y…" She stopped and her eyes closed.

"Konoka…KONOKA!" Setsuna yelled causing Asuna to turn towards her, despair on her face.

"NO you can't die Konoka. I love you Konoka, you can't leave me. Konoka…" She fell onto her knees with Konoka in her arms. Her tears fell down her face onto Konoka's as she cried.

Asuna slowly approached and she knelt next to Setsuna, she could see the redhead was crying also.

"Setsuna…" she said quietly.

Setsuna just ignored her and continued to cry as she looked at Konoka. "My…love…my one love is…gone."

She just shook her head and looked at Asuna. It was only seconds before she couldn't hold it anymore and broke into sobs as she fell into Asuna's chest.


	7. Dream or Dreaming?

7. Dream or Dreaming?

'Mmmmmm.' Konoka slowly opened her eyes seeing nothing but white around her. 'Where…am I?'

She stared at the endless white for a second then it came to her. 'Oh I remember! I was stabbed and Setsuna was…trying to save me. But where is she now…where am I?' she looked at her waist and saw Setsuna's shirt tied around it.

She yanked it off and saw that the sword wound was gone. She pulled up her own shirt and saw that the last ninja star wound was gone also. 'Could it be that I'm…dead?' she thought horribly.

'But if I'm dead then…Setsuna,' she fell onto her knees shaking her head. 'Setsuna must be crushed right now. She…always tried so hard to save me and now…I'm dead.'

Konoka took in a deep shuddering breath. 'And now I'll never…get to see my love again.' She slowly lifted her head up as her eyes began to water.

'At least Setsuna and I got to be together again before I died. I can be happy that I died in her arms in the end but…still…' She slowly stood up as a tear fell from her face.

'I…I don't wanna die yet. I still wanna be with Setsuna and Asuna and Negi and all my friends. I…I…'

She fell crying and continued to cry for a long time. Her vision turned white and soon she couldn't even see her own hands anymore. 'I…guess…this is good bye then. Everyone…farewell,' was the last thing she said before her mind blanked out.

-x-

Konoka had been laying back for an unknown amount of time before she moved slightly groaning. 'Hmm is this another weird dream or something?' she thought.

'I'm dead…right?' She slowly opened her eyes to see wood above her, looking around her she saw dolls everywhere.

'Where…where am I?' she thought as she looked around. She rubbed her head and tried sitting up but she couldn't as a sharp pain shot through her right side.

'Owww….what's this pain from?' she thought as she reached a hand to where the pain came from. She felt a bandage where the sword had stabbed her.

'What…but earlier it was gone…does this mean…' She checked her stomach and the ninja star wound was covered up also.

'I…I must still be alive…' she thought smiling. 'I wonder…is anybody else around?'

She took in a deep breath and managed to say "Hello is anyone there?"

There was a door off to her right which immediately opened as Chachamaru walked in. "Konoka…you're finally up."

"Chachamaru? Where am I?"

"You're in master's house. I suppose you don't remember much since you were really weak. Anyway I should go let the master know you're up right away." Chachamaru walked off and within a minute reappeared with Evangeline at her side.

"I gotta say girl…you got guts," Evangeline said shaking her head. "After Negi brought me and Chachamaru to you, Setsuna and Asuna quickly brought you back here and patched you up. Since then we've been caring for you in this bed."

"You…did all that for me Evangeline?"

"Oh please don't get your hopes up. Setsuna begged and begged for me to until I finally agreed. I'm shocked you're still alive though, you've been drifting in and out of death for a while but now it seems like you've finally recovered."

"How…how long have I been in here?"

"Hmm I'd guess about five days."

"Five days? How…am I still alive without water?"

"I had Chachamaru take care of that. Did you not notice on your left arm?" Konoka glanced at her left arm and saw that she had an I.V. in it. The hose from the I.V. ran all the way up to a big sac full of water.

"Oh. Well even if you didn't intend to, thank you Evangeline and Chachamaru for taking care of me." Evangeline just grunted and Chachamaru bowed.

"Umm Evangeline?" Konoka said.

"What now?"

"Do you know where Setsuna is? I wanna talk to her."

"Oh yeah I guess I should call her. She was crying the whole time she was here and even after she left. Negi said she doesn't go to class anymore either, she just lies in your bed rarely moving."

"Oh Setsuna…I'm sorry," Konoka said quietly. Evangeline picked up her cell phone and threw it to Konoka.

"Why don't you call her, that way they know this isn't a lie." Konoka nodded and dialed Negi's cell phone number since Setsuna didn't have a cell phone.

-x-

Negi was reading a book, Asuna was cooking, and Setsuna just lay down with her back to everyone in Konoka's bed when Negi's cell phone rang. Setsuna just sighed and muttered "Konoka…"

Negi opened the phone and said "Oh hi master…wait this can't be…KONOKA!" Asuna immediately stopped cooking and Setsuna got out of the bed.

"KONOKA…I'm so glad you're finally up," Negi said as tears came to his eyes. "Yes Setsuna's here. Alright one sec…"

Negi handed the phone to Setsuna who was already nearly in tears. "Is…Is this you…Konoka?"

"Hey…Setsuna." Setsuna quietly began crying although Konoka heard her.

"It's okay Setsuna…I'm fine now. Why not stop those tears and come see me?" Setsuna didn't even give it a second thought; she just threw the phone to Asuna and ran out the door.

"Ummm Setsuna?" Konoka said through the phone.

"Don't worry Konoka," Asuna said smiling. "She's already on her way."

-x-

Setsuna had never run so fast in her life. Had it not been for the fact that it was 4:00 in the afternoon she would have flown to Evangeline's house. When she arrived at the house she burst in through the front door and ran to the room where Konoka was. She opened the door and saw Konoka laying in the bed looking at her.

Setsuna took a step forward and said "Konoka…I'm…so…glad your…finally…up."

"Setsuna…yes I'm up but only thanks to you. If you hadn't been there then I would of…"

"No it's my fault Konoka," Setsuna said as she knelt next to Konoka. "That crazy woman was after me…you just happened to be around when she arrived. What's worse though…is I failed to protect you yet again. She nearly killed you and I was…so…"

"Setsuna its fine," Konoka said touching her hand. "As long as you don't leave me like you did last time I don't care. I'm still glad though that you fought so hard to save me."

Konoka let a small smile touch her lips and she said "Did you really cut her right arm off?"

Setsuna nodded. "Yeah actually. But I did it with this card," she said as she pulled out the pactio card.

"With our card huh," Konoka said smiling. "I knew it would help you. So what was it anyway?"

Setsuna smiled as she stood up and said "Adeat." The bow once again appeared in her hands.

"Oh it's so pretty, it matches your wings Setsuna."

Setsuna nodded and said "If I pull this string back it creates a magical arrow. It was this artifact that cut off Tsukuyomi's arm and this artifact that alerted Negi and Asuna of our location," she finished as she let the bow disappear again.

Konoka smiled and said "Well as long as we're both okay I guess that's all that matters. I'm so glad you saved me Setsuna."

"Well I did…more or less."

Konoka giggled and said "You're so silly Setsuna." Setsuna just blushed lightly at the comment.

"Chachamaru looked at me and said in about two to three days I should be able to move around a bit again. So until then I just gotta recover in this bed."

Setsuna nodded and said "I'm just so relieved that you're still alive. You are the love of my life Konoka…I don't ever wanna lose you."

Konoka smiled and said "I love you too Setsuna." She tried leaning forward to kiss her but stopped as a shot of pain went through her side. Setsuna just smiled but leaned forward and kissed her.

"So…Setsuna what else happened during the fight? I was kinda…you know a little too weak to notice anything."

Setsuna smiled and said "Well after you were stabbed we really just clashed although I also happened to break her nose." Konoka giggled yet again and said "I wish I could have seen THAT."

As she and Setsuna gazed at each other Negi, Asuna and a lot of 3-A piled into the house. "Hey this is MY house," Setsuna heard Evangeline yell. Most of the girls piled into the room.

"Konoka…I'm so relieved to see you're alive," Ayaka said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Wow this will be a good story to throw in the year book," Kazumi said winking to Sayo who just sighed.

"I'm…so happy your okay Konoka," Nodoka said quietly.

"We should throw a party for you when you start walking again Konoka," Makie said.

"That sounds awesome," the twins said together.

"And I can make more drawings of you two again," Haruna said.

"Not if I'm around," came a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Kotaro behind her grinning.

"Hey Kotaro I didn't know you were coming," Negi said as he gave him a high five.

"I had to see how Konoka was doing. She is important to me too you know."

He and Negi laughed as the girls continued to hoard Konoka. It took an hour before Evangeline had Chachamaru force most of the people out of her house. By the time she finished only Setsuna, Negi, Asuna, Chamo, and Kotaro remained.

"Well I'm glad this nightmare is over," Asuna said sighing.

Evangeline walked up behind her and said "Yeah it is good. And since you and Negi are here I think a good twenty-four hour workout in the desert would do well right now don't you agree?" Asuna and Negi just groaned while Kotaro laughed.

Setsuna just stayed near Konoka's bed as she looked at her love who had now fallen asleep. She smiled and said "I'll see you in the morning …Konoka." She kissed her on the lips then left the room. From there she followed the loud party towards Evangeline's resort.


	8. Recovery

8. Recovery

Konoka slowly walked down the school's dorm hall headed for her room. She was accompanied by Setsuna who would look at her from time to time to make sure she was doing okay. Konoka's wounds from the fight against Tsukuyomi hadn't healed yet so she was trying to be careful, that's why she was using a crutch to support her right side.

When she finally arrived at the room Setsuna knocked on the door. Negi opened the door and said "Oh Konoka your finally back. Are you feeling better today?"

Konoka nodded and walked in with Setsuna right behind her. Asuna was making breakfast when Konoka said "Hey Asuna, I'm finally back." Asuna turned around and said "Hey Konoka. Guess this means I'll have to make you a plate also. What about you Setsuna, you want something also?"

"If it's not a burden then sure, thank you."

As Asuna got more ingredients Konoka sat on her bed and said "Finally I'm back in my bed. Felt kinda awkward sleeping in Evangeline's house for eight days."

"Yeah but you were only active for three," Chamo said. "Great to see you back here Konoka." Konoka smiled and slowly sat herself at the table with Setsuna's help.

"So Negi how's Asuna's cooking? I haven't tried her food in a while since I always cook."

"Well yours is better but she's still pretty good."

"I wouldn't know since you made me find my own food," Chamo muttered. Konoka started to laugh but grimaced when her side wound throbbed.

"Are you okay Konoka?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah, I usually forget that if I laugh my wound really hurts. Don't worry; I'll be more careful so I don't worry you Setsuna."

Setsuna nodded and said "So did you get any info on how long it will take to heal?"

"Yeah it'll take about a week before magic can fully heal it up; the inside has to heal first. So until then I just take it easy and wait."

"Well I'm glad we made that pactio or else I might not have been able to save you in time, so thank you for giving me the strength to do so."

Konoka just smiled sweetly which caused Setsuna to slightly blush. "What, did I say something funny?" Before she could reply Asuna yelled "Okay, breakfast is done."

-x-

"Thanks for the breakfast Asuna, it was pretty good," Konoka said after she finished her orange juice. Setsuna and Negi agreed and cleaned up their dishes.

"Umm Konoka I hate to ask this but…are you able to come to class today at all?" Negi said.

"As long as nobody hoards or tramples me I'll be fine."

"Alrighty then let's go," Asuna said at the door. Setsuna helped Konoka up and walked with her out of the room.

Once the door was closed Setsuna said "Negi, Asuna you guys go on ahead, I'll be sure to help Konoka to class." They nodded and ran off.

"Setsuna, you didn't have to stay with me you know, I'll be okay."

"True, but don't you enjoy my company?" Konoka nodded as she and Setsuna walked through the hall.

"Okay class settle down," Negi said after almost everyone arrived. "I'm happy to say that we'll have a surprise today, just don't get too excited when it arrives please."

"A surprise huh, better have my camera ready," Kazumi said as she pulled it out of her purse.

"What's the surprise professor?" Makie said from her desk.

"If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise then would it," he said laughing. "Let's just do our work for now okay?" The girls nodded and everyone got to work.

-x-

About thirteen minutes later the class door opened and while Setsuna held the door open, Konoka carefully came in. The class was quiet for a few seconds before everyone began yelling.

"Yay Konoka's back," the twins yelled.

"At last our class will be normal again," Ayaka said smiling.

"Where the hell has she been?" Chisame grunted with a roll of her eyes.

"Well I expected something different," Makie said. "But this is still good!"

"Konoka be strong warrior to return with such serious wound," Ku said.

"That's usually the way of a strong warrior," Kaede said smiling.

Konoka just smiled as everyone kept talking about her. "I'm glad to be back also," she said as she headed toward her desk. When she sat down next to Setsuna, Negi once again tried calming the class down.

After he did they continued with the lesson until lunch. As everyone headed to lunch, Asuna went over to Konoka and said "You want anything to eat Konoka; I'll grab it for you and bring it here?"

"Sure, just get me what your having Asuna." Asuna left with Setsuna behind her. The only other person left in the class besides her was Chachamaru.

"Why aren't you going to…oh yeah robots don't eat."

"Correct and besides there are days where master likes to eat alone."

"Oh I see. By the way I'm really glad you took care of me Chachamaru, if you hadn't I might not of made it so thank you."

"Oh well…I'm glad I was able to help."

"Yeah and I bet Evangeline was happy I got out of her house," Konoka said smiling. Chachamaru just smiled at that and waited for Evangeline to return.

When Asuna returned she had a tray with food on it which she set in front of Konoka. "Thanks Asuna."

As she began eating Evangeline returned and said "Looks like your getting better already."

"More or less," Konoka said through a mouthful of food.

Evangeline just shook her head and said "Well it got you out of my house at least."

"Yeah, actually after school today I wanna go to your resort and relax in the sun, a good chance to also let me heal up."

Evangeline just grunted and said "Fine, you'd probably come if I said no anyway." Konoka just smiled at the comment and continued eating.

After Konoka finished eating everyone began to return until the class was filled again. "Hey Setsuna, after class I wanna go to Evangeline's resort to relax okay?"

Setsuna nodded. "Okay, who else is coming with us then?"

"No one but you two, Negi, and Asuna," Evangeline said from behind them. Konoka just giggled as Negi returned from lunch and began teaching class again.

-x-

After class ended Setsuna, Konoka, Asuna, Negi, Chamo, Evangeline, and Chachamaru all left headed for Evangeline's resort…but of course though they couldn't leave unnoticed.

"Hey where you all going?" Haruna said as she saw them walking down the hall.

"None of your damn business," Evangeline said angrily.

"Sweet then I wanna come also. I should probably get Nodoka and Yue, see if they wanna join." Evangeline just groaned as Haruna ran into the room to get her friends.

Not even twenty steps later Kazumi was taking pictures when she saw the party walking. "Another resort trip?" she said getting a picture of the group.

"Why do you care?" Evangeline said. "Cause I wanna come also. I'll go get Sayo and meet you guys there."

Evangeline was now turning red. "Umm master are you okay?" Negi said looking at her.

She just ignored him and continued walking. Right before they left the building Ku Fei and Kaede saw them and said "You all going to the resort?"

"Don't even say you want…"

"We join and have lot of fun," Ku said winking.

Evangeline just shook her head and said "Why bother with these girls…"

Soon Kazumi, Sayo, Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka caught up with them and joined the party. When they were walking towards the forest they saw Kotaro and Natsumi walking towards them. Kotaro was about to say something but Evangeline spoke first.

"Don't even say it, just join if you want to, I don't even care at this point!" He shrugged and said "You wanna come Natsumi?"

"Umm okay but where?"

He just smiled and said "You'll see."

-x-

When they entered the resort Evangeline sighed and said "This is great, I just had my food and drink supply replenished and now these girls are gonna drain it again."

"But master you said they could join…"

"Ah be quiet Chachamaru, I think it's time for another spring turning."

Chachamaru slowly began taking steps backwards as she saw the glint of evil shine in her master's eyes. "Master please I can do it myself…"

She turned and ran as Evangeline started walking towards her. "Humph silly robot, so easy to scare," Evangeline said laughing only once she was sure Chachamaru was out of sight.

-x-

"Whoa, just what is this place?" Natsumi said looking around.

"A resort that belongs to Evangeline, I train here with Negi a lot to get stronger. What's really cool about this resort though is that twenty-four hours in here is only one hour outside of this place."

"Whoa, really?" she said eyes shining. Kotaro nodded, grabbed her hand and said "Come on, I'll show you around."

-x-

"So Konoka, where'd you wanna relax at?" Setsuna said looking at her.

"Let's go to the beach, but first we gotta change into the swimsuits we left here." Setsuna nodded and walked with her to the main resort building to change.

When they finished changing, they headed to the building right in front of the beach. Setsuna stopped and said "Wait, I don't think this is a good idea." Konoka looked at her puzzled.

"Well it sounds fun but…what about your wounds? Wouldn't it be bad if they got sand in them?"

"Yeah but I'll be on a chair, not on the ground. And besides I should change the bandages before I go out there anyways." Konoka took a deep sigh and muttered "I've never even seen them yet...well here goes…"

She grabbed the edge of the wrap she had covering her side wound and was about to start pulling it off when Setsuna grabbed her hand and said "Let me, I don't want you to hurt or strain yourself."

She slowly began unwinding it being very delicate as she was unwinding near the wound and slowly worked until all the wrapping was in her hand, she tossed them in the garbage by the sink and slowly pulled the remaining fabric off the wound, Konoka whimpered as it came free.

The wound was still really fresh and not quite healed over yet, Setsuna felt an enormous emotional weight fall onto her as she still felt it was partly her fault that Konoka had to deal with such a terrible wound.

"Setsuna, can you grab the medical kit in the bathroom?" Konoka said as she removed the bandage that covered her stomach wound.

Setsuna nodded and left, quickly returning with the kit. She helped Konoka get clean and patch the wounds up again and said "Ok, it looks secure and not too tight."

Konoka nodded. "Yeah they feel fine, okay let's go."

-x-

"Fei Ku today I wanna train with you," Negi said as he set his staff down.

"Oh you wanna train with master huh? Very well we train and spar but I no lose again like I did in arm wrestle match," she said putting on her fake beard which caused Negi to smile.

"You ready disciple?" Negi nodded and they ran at each other. Kazumi, Sayo, and Kaede watched.

"Wow those two are pretty good," Kazumi said shooting pictures.

"Yeah, I'm really surprised how much Negi's improved since he first arrived," Kaede said leaning back in a chair. "I think next time I wanna see how well he can do against me though I know I'm still not as much of a match as Fate was," she said smiling. Kazumi and Sayo just smiled as they watched the match.

-x-

Evangeline sat at the table in the kitchen drinking tea while Asuna just sat at the opposite end and waited. After Evangeline finished her tea she said "You know I really didn't want to train you at first Asuna but you have been doing extremely well. So for today you can do whatever you want here."

"Yes finally some relax time," Asuna said standing up.

"ONLY for today though," she said. "Chachamaru you too, for today do what you want, I'll be fine on my own for now."

"Yes master."

Asuna and Chachamaru left the kitchen and began heading outside to where Negi and Ku were fighting. "Master seems to be in a good mood today for some reason," Chachamaru said. "She never gives people days off; I wonder what's got her so happy?"

"Man who cares as long as we get to relax right?"

"I suppose so but what do we do now?"

"Hmm well I'm not sure. I think maybe I'll watch Negi and Ku's match.

What are you gonna do?"

"I think I'll go to the beach, I haven't had a chance to swim for a while and I rather enjoy it."

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

-x-

Yue and Nodoka both sat and watched as Haruna and Chamo laughed and whispered to each other.

"Should we be worried?" Yue said leaning toward Nodoka.

"I…think so," Nodoka said. "Especially since it's those two…"

"Wow you really think you can pull it off?" Chamo said loud enough so Yue and Nodoka could hear.

Haruna smiled evilly. "Yeah, I'm really curious to see how this will turn out. I'll get to work on this "Kiss", you just make sure the magic circle is drawn but keep it hidden so no one can see it."

Chamo nodded and ran off. Haruna smiled as he left and turned to a puzzled Yue and a blushing Nodoka. "What is this so called kiss thing you're talking about Haruna?" Yue said.

Haruna just shook her head. "Wait and see, but for now I'm gonna go watch Negi's match." She walked off leaving Yue and Nodoka alone.

"Should we follow Yue?" She nodded and they both ran after her.

-x-

Negi jumped in the air as Ku threw a huge punch where he was. She was very strong but in his regular speed form he had a chance against her.

"Disciple grow much over this school year," Ku said throwing her fake and torn up beard to the ground. "But master not give up so easy. I expect same from disciple."

Negi nodded and dove at her fist raised. Ku jumped to the side for a counter attack but he disappeared. She smiled and swung her arm around her blocking Negi's attack. "Technique improving but stealth…not so much, do you not pay close attention to everything you be taught Negi?"

He just smiled and disappeared again. Ku quickly spun in a circle but didn't see him. "He only in one direction then," Ku said looking up and sure enough he was falling toward her. She jumped and swung but he disappeared again.

"He know his Shundo technique well… so where he vanish to now?" Ku said looking around as she began falling toward the ground. As she looked around she didn't see him so she said "Perhaps disciple did learn stealth well."

She braced herself to land on the ground before an unexpected force hit her on the back. She had just enough time to see Negi's fist pulling back before she slammed into the ground. Slowly and with some difficulty she managed to stand though she wobbled from the impact and looked around as blood dripped from a gash along the left side of her face.

As she looked around an arm came around her neck and Negi said "You lose master." Ku smiled and grabbed his arm pulling him over. As Negi was being thrown toward the ground he used his other free arm and punched Ku right in the stomach. She let go of his arm as he hit the ground and she fell onto the ground unconscious.

As Negi stood back up he saw his unconscious master on the ground. "Ahhh, I put too much power into that punch!" he said as his speed features faded away.

He knelt beside her and shook her saying "Fei Ku, Fei Ku are you alright? Please wake up!"

She groaned and slowly raised her head to Negi. "That…second time you…beat master Ku. Master is very proud of disciple…so proud…" She grabbed Negi's shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss. Kaede, Kazumi, Sayo, and the arriving Haruna and Asuna all gasped.

When Ku pulled away she said "I never lose when come to fighting but you Negi…you true warrior. Ku respect Negi and his courage and strength. Ku shouldn't but she must ask will Negi stay with Ku? Will he take me as girlfriend?"

Nodoka and Yue arrived right behind Haruna who was completely still. "Haruna what's wrong?" Nodoka said.

Yue looked at the battle area where Negi and Ku were, Ku was right below Negi looking at him as if she…was in love?

"Master…are you serious…but…" Ku didn't say anything; she just looked at him not blinking at all though he could see sadness, curiosity, and hope in her eyes. Everyone watching just stood still waiting to hear his answer.

Negi just started at Ku and as he did he noticed something…something that made him recall a certain book and a few words from his future descendant Chao. Then he remembered the arm wrestle from Ku and how she looked as an adult…all the ideas came together and after a few seconds he knew his answer.

"I…I…will…Ku. I will take you as my girlfriend."

Ku just smiled as her eyes filled with tears. "I love you Negi," she said kissing him again.

Nodoka and Yue both gasped as Asuna barged toward Negi. "This…this just ruined EVERYTHING!" Haruna yelled stopping everyone. She just stood fuming before walking off. Nodoka soon followed in tears while Yue just looked at Negi.

'Well I am sad but…I do support Negi,' she thought. 'I might love him but…what about Nodoka? On second thought I probably shouldn't support him for breaking Nodoka's heart. I need to talk to Haruna and her right now!'

"Negi I can't believe you!" Asuna said yanking him up. "You and Baka yellow? It's absurd and wrong, just what would the class say about this? Well?"

Negi just sighed and said "Asuna it was my choice to choose and I have chosen. It was only a matter of time before I was to date someone anyway so for now…I'll be dating Ku."

"Master might even want Negi as husband," Ku said grabbing his arm.

"Ahhh isn't that thinking a bit too far ahead!?" Negi said shaking his head.

Asuna just sighed but smiled. "Well I guess you are growing up so I won't get all upset about this. If I were you Ku I'd definitely watch out for Ayaka now."

"Wow that fight had a surprising finish," Kaede said. "Wouldn't you agree Kazumi?"

Kazumi set her camera down and nodded. "So now class 3-A has two couples. I wonder if any more bizarre couples are gonna pop up soon."

"Well…only time can tell," Sayo said standing up. "And I know time far too well." Kazumi and Kaede laughed as the three stood and began walking toward the main resort building.

-x-

"Ahhh the sun feels amazing!" Konoka said with her eyes closed. Setsuna was floating in the water on her back also enjoying the sun. She was glad she had the chance to relax on days like this, days that didn't involve blood or danger, days she could spend with Konoka in peace.

"Oh so there are people here." Setsuna flipped upward and turned towards Chachamaru.

"Oh hey Chachamaru," Konoka said glancing at her. She had on just a normal pink bra and panties swim suit, if not for her ear antenna's she'd look just like a normal human being.

"What are you here for Chachamaru?" Setsuna said drifting on her back once again.

"I came here for a swim if you don't mind?"

"It ain't my choice so go ahead." Chachamaru nodded and got in the water also. She just swam around going underwater at times. Setsuna smiled and closed her eyes enjoying this time off.

-x-

"WHAT!? Negi and Fei Ku are now dating?" Evangeline said shocked.

Haruna nodded as Nodoka and Yue stood behind her. Chamo was also with them, he had to give up on their previous idea since Negi and Ku were now together.

"What is my stupid disciple thinking?" she said closing her eyes.

"Yeah I know, he totally ruined my plan to have him make a pactio with you," she said grinning at the last part.

"WHAT? WHY ON EARTH WOULD I MAKE A PACTIO WITH HIM?" Evangeline yelled at Haruna, her eyes full of venom and her face slowly turning red from rage.

She just smiled and "You know, actually if you're mad at him I'd do it. It'd teach him a lesson and upset Fei Ku also so why not?"

Evangeline just sighed. "I…I don't know. Just leave me alone for now…I gotta think."

Haruna nodded and left, leaving Evangeline alone. After they arrived back at the room where the idea had first been made Yue spoke up.

"Haruna, Nodoka, if you don't like Negi dating Ku then take action. Do something to stop this couple."

"I know, I'm already on it," Haruna said. "Don't worry Nodoka; I'm doing all of this so you can get Negi back."

"Same for me Nodoka," Yue said as she opened a new juice box, this one labeled "

"Umm you girls have fun…I'm taking no part in this knowing Asuna would can my ass," Chamo said running off.

"Thank…you two for helping but…maybe this is for the best," Nodoka said sadly.

"NO!" Yue said shocking her. "We're gonna take action and I know three people who would be willing to help, four if Evangeline comes through on our side. Haruna get out some paper, I need you to take some notes."

As Haruna pulled out a little notebook Yue sighed. "Negi, I hate doing this to you but it's for my best friend's sake. But as of now I'd watch yourself because these are some girls who aren't going down without a fight."

She pulled out her cell phone and looked through it until she found the girl's name and number she was looking for. She called the number and waited until the other line picked up. "Hello, who's this?"

"It's Yue, been quite a while huh?"

"Oh Yue hi, how are you and Nodoka doing?"

"Poorly right now, just a few minutes ago Negi got a girlfriend and well...some people aren't happy right now because of that."

"What, that little crybaby actually got a woman?"

"Yes but we need your help, if your schedule is available do you think you could visit and offer some assistance? Besides it'd be nice seeing you again."

"Oh don't you worry," said the red headed girl on the other line. "Anya Cocolova is at your service!"


End file.
